Lost And Found
by pastaaddict
Summary: 1949. Prussia left after his dissolution and hasn't been seen since. Canada storms out of the World Meeting after being ignored once too often, disappearing and people finally begin to notice his absence. In the meantime, an injured man turns up on an albino man's doorstep. PruCan. Rated T just in case!
1. Canadian Rage

**I actually started writing this some time ago but put it to one side while I concentrated on other stories but decided to pull it out of mothballs and put it up. There is another chapter ready but after that I'll be writing as it comes so here goes, enjoy!**

 **Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!**

 _ **Chapter 1 : Canadian Rage!**_

 _1949... World Meeting... New York City_

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT!"

The blonde man with the curling hair strand and violet eyes stood and slammed his hands on the table in front of him, surprising everybody who had not even realised that he was there. Canada AKA Matthew Williams had endured another round of everybody not seeing him or forgetting his existence. When World Meeting talks had turned to issues concerning him as Canada and he was still talked over and his presence ignored, his annoyance had turned to anger.

It was when Austria, the dark-haired, violet eyed Roderich Edelstein, said 'Shouldn't Canada be here to discuss these issues?' that Matthew finally snapped. His brother, America AKA Alfred F Jones, former caretakers Britain AKA Arthur Kirkland and France AKA Francis Bonnefoy were stunned that Matthew had actually _shouted!_ Everyone else turned to stare at the irate Canadian Nation as he slammed his briefcase on the table and began shoving papers into it.

"If you're going to discuss me like I'm not here," he fumed as he slapped files into the case. "I might as well not be!" He slammed the briefcase shut, picked it up and stormed out of the Conference Room. Alfred stood up and chased after him.

"Hey Mattie!" the American Nation called out as he followed Matthew out the door. "Wait up, bro!" Silence reigned in the Conference Room and Francis turned to Arthur.

"I can't believe that was Matthew," the long blonde-haired, blue-eyed, French Nation was still shocked.

"I agree," the British Nation replied, too surprised to give his customary insult to Francis. "It was completely out of character for him. Do you think he's alright?" Francis immediately stood up and headed for the door, followed by Arthur, for once, united by concern for their former colony. They passed Russia was making his way over to Germany.

Germany AKA Ludwig Beilschmidt sighed as he watched Russia AKA Ivan Braginski come toward him. He knew why the silver-haired, violet-eyed Russian was coming over and he really did not want to have this discussion again but it looked like he had no choice.

"For the last time," he stated when Russia reached him. "I do not know where Gilbert is!" Ivan smiled his creepy childlike smile at the blonde-haired, blue-eyed German.

"As his brother," Ivan replied. "I am thinking that you would know better than anyone." Gilbert Beilschmidt, AKA the former Nation of Prussia, had disappeared after he was abolished two years earlier and had not been seen since. The German landmass that had been Prussia had been given to a few countries but the lion's share had been given to Russia. Russia's share had become East Germany and, because of that, Ivan believed he had some control over Ludwig and it came as a surprise when Ludwig revealed that he did not feel that part of the landmass which lead to only one conclusion. As East Germany used to be a part of Prussia, Gilbert still personified it. Only the name had changed.

When Gilbert disappeared, he had not expected to live much longer and left so his brother would not have to unawesomely witness that, not knowing what had happened and Ludwig had tried to find him to reveal this latest development but there was no sign of him in the places he would normally be found. Francis and Spain AKA Antonio had had no word from him. Neither had Hungary AKA Elizaveta Héderváry. Ludwig had even asked Roderich although the Austrian could barely tolerate Gilbert but there was no luck.

"When my bruder left," Ludwig growled. "He believed he was going to pass away. I think he left to spare his family and friends the pain. Therefore, he will not be found so easily. I know, I've tried!" With that, Ludwig turned and walked away.

"I am getting the feeling you would not tell me if you did find him." Ivan called after Ludwig in an innocent tone that was disturbing, like hearing a child sing a lullaby in a horror movie.

"Trust that feeling!" Ludwig muttered.

* * *

"When is this meeting going to get going again?" a Danish accent rang across the room from among the Nordics as the blonde, spiky-haired Denmark AKA Matthias Kohler made his presence known. "Not that I really care, I could just use a drink! Is anyone buying?" The other Nordics rolled their eyes.

"I believe we must wait for the other Nations to return, Matthias-san," Japan AKA Kiku Honda replied in his quiet, polite way, his black-haired, brown-eyed head looking toward the door where Arthur and Francis stood, talking to someone.

"Hey, Britain!" Matthias shouted across the room and Britain turned toward him. "Who was that guy and what was his problem?" A voice bellowed from the corridor beyond the door.

"I'M CANADA!"

* * *

 _A few minutes earlier..._

Alfred grabbed Matthew's arm a few steps into the corridor and Matthew pulled his arm away but Alfred grabbed it again and held on tighter but lightened his grip when Matthew winced at Alfred's strength.

"Go back, Alfred," Matthew said, angrily. "You might annoy people but at least they notice you." The American Nation was stunned. He annoyed people! No! Back to the problem at hand and he had an inkling that not being noticed irritated Mattie but not that it bothered him this badly. Arthur often accused the blonde, blue-eyed American Nation of being 'unable to read the atmosphere' and he was beginning to think that the British Nation had a point. Especially if he was annoying people without knowing.

"Come on, Mattie," he said, gently. He had to make Mattie feel better about all this, it was his duty as a hero. "Arthur, Francis and I notice you."

"Britain sometimes has to take a minute to remember my name," Matthew retorted. "And you're my brother." The door to the Conference Room opened and Francis stood in the doorway, Arthur at his shoulder.

"Alfred? Matthew? Is everything alright?" Arthur asked. Matthew looked into the green eyes of the blonde-haired, bushy-eyebrowed Brit, registering that he had called him by name and saw real concern for him. Francis looked worried too.

"Come back, Matt," Alfred plead. "After all that, I think you got their attention." Matthew gave a small smile at his brother's attempt at humour. Alfred gave Matthew his puppy dog eyes and even his cow-lick wagged back and forth, hopefully as Matthew felt his anger begin to ebb.

"Hey, Britain," an obnoxious Danish voice called from the Conference Room. "Who was that guy and what was his problem?" Matthew turned a shade of red and the curly strand of his hair practically quivered with rage.

"I'M CANADA!" he bellowed at the top of his voice. Arthur and Francis jumped in shock and Alfred was so surprised, he stumbled backwards and fell on his backside. Matthew turned on his heel and stormed from the building, French words spewing from his mouth as he went. Alfred did not understand what his brother was saying but judging by the looks on the faces of Francis and Arthur (who would never admit that he could speak and understand French), it could never be legally printed. Arthur turned back to the room.

"Oh, well done, Denmark!" As they returned to the meeting, Alfred asked a stupid question.

"Hey, guys," he said. "Do I annoy people?"

"YES!"

* * *

Everything seemed to conspire to keep Matthew angry.

He had intended to perhaps spend some time with Alfred after the World Meeting so he had only bought a one-way train ticket to New York and he had spent half-an-hour trying to get the ticket master's attention at Grand Central Station to buy a ticket back to Canada, all serving to remind him why he had stormed out of the World Meeting in the first place.

Thank God Kumajirou was not with him. Kuma had been feeling under the weather so Matthew had left him in the care of his house-keeper which meant Matthew did not have to make special travel arrangements for him. And if Kuma had asked him who he was the way Matthew was feeling right now, he just might have strangled the polar bear cub.

In between chasing the refreshment trolley which had rolled by his compartment without the hostess seeing him and checking in at the border where Passport Control had almost completely passed him by, a stupid oversight, Matthew had a lot of time to brood. Why was he so unmemorable and easy to overlook?

Okay! He was quiet (usually) and soft-spoken but so was Japan and everyone noticed him (when he wanted them to). If Matthew was not overlooked, he was mistaken for Alfred, usually by countries Alfred had irritated (which had been most of them at one point or another) so he became the target for their annoyance. Matthew loved his brother but, sometimes, he did not like him very much.

When the train pulled into Ottawa, Matthew retrieved his luggage and went to collect the truck he had left near the station as he still had quite a drive to his house a good distance outside the city and, as he drove, he continued to brood.

Everything was covered in snow and more was falling as he drove into the Canadian wilderness and it became heavier. He was on a forest road when it became a full-blown blizzard but Matthew was still too wound up to stop.

 _The only thing not ignoring me is the weather'_ he thought, darkly as flurry after flurry swept across his windscreen. _Why am I so forgettable? If the world keeps forgetting me, maybe I should forget me too!_

Suddenly, the dark shape of a moose shot through the snow in front of him and Matthew turned the steering wheel in panic as the truck fish-tailed, skidding in the snow. The truck left the road, slid down an embankment and began to roll, the monochrome world turning over.

Blinding snow. Blinding pain. Blinding darkness!

 **Canada's crashed! Prussia's missing and Russia's looking for him! Want to know what happened to Prussia? Catch the next chapter next week!**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**


	2. Gilbert

**And now it's Prussia's turn! Enjoy!**

 **Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!**

 _ **Chapter 2 : Gilbert**_

Gilbert Beilschmidt was waiting to die!

He had, in fact, been waiting to die for the past two years but he was unsure of how it would happen. When Holy Roman Empire died, it was rumoured that he had been killed by France (some people wondered about the resemblance between the childlike Holy Rome and the adult Germany but that is another story). Gilbert had no idea what to expect because he had not been killed, he just no longer existed as a country. Would he fade? Just blink out of existence? Would it be painful or would he age and die like a normal human being? He did not know.

Prussia had paid the price for the ambitions of his younger bruder's psychotic boss and had been given the ultimate punishment. Prussia had been abolished. Ludwig had protested but, as one of the defeated, his voice had garnered little interest, Surprisingly, Arthur and Alfred had also protested along with Francis as they knew that this was a personification's death sentence and Ludwig and Gilbert had been as much victims of that lunatic as anyone.

Yao and Ivan's responses were more muted. The Chinese man made some unhappy noises about the threat to a fellow personification while Ivan was nonchalant about the whole thing.

But the bosses ignored the countries and sealed Gilbert's fate so now he was just waiting while Arthur, Alfred and Francis were barely speaking to their bosses. As Kiku had once said to Arthur, Bosses suck!

After Gilbert's fate was announced, he left for two reasons.

One – It would be unawesome for his bruder and friends to watch him die.

Two – Staying in what used to be Prussia was just too painful

Gilbert chose Canada because it had large areas he could lose himself in and it was the last place he figured anyone would look for him. Strangely, Gilbert had never encountered the personification of Canada. (No! Truly, he hadn't). Not even during the war. Even at World Meetings, they always somehow managed to miss each other. Not that Gilbert had been to a World Meeting since before the war.

Gilbert's red-eyed gaze stared into the fire he was sat by in his cabin and sighed. This disturbed the little yellow bird that had been sleeping, nestled in Gilbert's silver white hair and he chirped, enquiringly down at the albino Prussian.

"And what will happen to you?" Gil mused, taking Gilbird off his head and holding him in his hands. "When the Awesome Me is Gone." Gilbird chirped, disbelievingly as if such a thing would never happen.

"I hope you're not left to starve," Gilbert said, worried. "That would be totally unawesome." Gilbert did worry as he pondered how much time he had left. His little pet had been the only one he had been unable to shake off so in the end, he had taken Gilbird with him. Now Gilbert wondered if he should have done more to make the little bird stay with Ludwig. After all, Ludwig would have taken care of him.

He was getting morbid, which he quickly condemned as unawesome and decided to shake off his despondent mood.

"Let's get a beer," he said to himself as much as Gilbird as he put him back in his hair and he went to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of beer. He took a big swig and sighed, contentedly. The beer was still awesome, even if it was not German beer.

* * *

The white stuff crunched beneath his shoes which were already soaked as it melted and seeped in. He could barely feel his feet as he trudged through the whitened woods with no idea where he was going or where he had come from. He tried to remember but the pain in his head made thinking impossible as it competed with the pain in his arm and his ribs which was stealing his breath. Something told him the white stuff was snow and, in his current condition, was harmful to his survival and he needed to find shelter.

He squinted through his cracked glasses at the rapidly falling fresh snow among the trees. There! In the distance was a light that he almost missed in the falling flakes of white. He gathered the last of his strength for the effort to make it to that one beacon of hope.

* * *

Gilbert was on his third beer, listening to the snow storm outside and the thought of being outside in it made his shiver so he threw another log on the fire. He took another gulp of his beer and wondered about everyone he had left behind. His (little?) bruder, Ludwig, his cute little Italian friend, Feliciano, Francis and Antonio, his Bad Touch Trio buddies, Elizaveta, his childhood rival, even the Piano Pansy! How were they doing now?

Gilbert would rather cut his tongue out than admit it but he had been attracted to Elizaveta (no matter how many times she hit him with his skillet) but she had been all wrapped up in Roderich, although what she saw in that effeminate Austrian when she could have had the Awesome Him, Gilbert could not understand. Oh well! Her loss!

Being of a bi-sexual nature, cute little North Italy had also caught his eye but his younger bruder had got there first. Once again, oh well!

And would the Bad Touch Trio become the Bad Touch Duo? In spite of recent events, would Francis and Antonio raise a glass now and then to the memory of their awesome friend? Gilbert hoped so!

And Ludwig! He was the hardest to leave behind. The young nation he had raised like a son who would be left alone in a world the despised him because of the actions of one psychotic, hungry for world domination, Arschlock. Gilbert drained his bottle and reached for a fourth beer.

* * *

The distant light, it seemed, shone from a cabin house, not a log cabin but something that resembled a hunting lodge with stairs that led to a porch and the front door. It was made of wood but sturdy enough to withstand the blizzard.

It was still some distance away and he was on the point of collapse. He was completely soak to the bone and it was getting harder to breathe through the pain. He held his injured arm to his side and stood for a while to marshal his last reserves of strength.

His vision began to blur and he knew that his only chance of survival was to reach that cabin so he forged ahead. Progress seemed slow and every step sluggish. It seemed to take forever to reach the house and he still had to climb up the stairs. There was only three of them but each seemed like a mountain.

Using his good arm, he grasped the bannister and, after a struggle, eased one foot on to the first step.

* * *

Gilbert was on his fifth beer. Ludwig would have been on his back by now but Gilbert needed more to reach that level of intoxication. Gilbird stood on the table, among the empty bottles, nibbling a cracker Gilbert had gotten for his feathered friend.

Gilbert was not even close to falling down drunk and he doubted he had enough beer to get there. He would have to go into town soon to stock up on beer and supplies. And beer.

"Let's go to bed, Gilbird," he only slightly slurred and he went to pick Gilbird up when an erratic knocking sounded at the door. Gilbert frowned. Who would be stupid enough to be this far out in a blizzard?

Leaving Gilbird on the table, he moved to the front door and grasped the handle. He took a second to brace himself against the cold blast he would feel when he opened the door, turned the handle and pulled.

The icy blast stole his breath for a moment and the his crimson gaze met a pain-filled violet one, behind round, cracked glasses in a face that reminded Gil of someone and was tinted blue with cold. It was framed with blonde, wet hair with a single strand with a curl in the centre, falling between the eyes.

"Help me!"

Gilbert barely caught the softly spoken, agonised whisper, unlike the young man's body as he fell, unconscious, into Gil's arms.

 **And now we know what happened to Prussia who has no idea he's now the personification of East Germany or that Russia's looking look for him. Best stay hidden, Gil!**

 **To Rebecca Frost – Yeah, they should, I agree! My poor little Maple Leaf! :'(**

 **To Zen3465 – Thank you! :) Hope you like this one!**

 **To Canawesomeguest – I'm one of your favs! Awwh, thanks :) Here's more for you!**

 **To Normandy – Here's your Big Bruder, safe and sound and totally clueless about himself O.o, right now. And I'm afraid Your Little Maple Leaf is a little banged up right now D: but Gil will look after him.**

 **Gilbert has a patient on his hands and people are looking for him. And, finally, people noticed Canada by his absence. Now they notice him! O.o**

 **Till next week,**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**


	3. Birdie

**Back again and here we go! Enjoy!**

 **Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!**

 _ **Chapter 3 : Birdie**_

Gilbert stood in shock for a moment, his arms full of unconscious, blonde guy then it sunk in that this guy needed help and his training kicked in. He had knew First and Triage from his war years and this guy needed medical attention fast! The first thing that Gil noticed was that the guy's clothes were soaked in icy cold water so probably Hypothermia had set in and he had to get this guy dry and warmed up before he contracted something worse. Gil brought the unconscious man over to the couch near the fire and began stripping his wet clothes off him, the man groaning in pain now and then so Gil did it carefully when he saw the bruises and swelling around the man's left arm and ribs. When he got the man's upper body uncovered, he lay the guy on the couch and removed his boots and pants, leaving him in his underwear and removed the man's glasses, putting them down on the table. Gil pulled the throw on the back of the couch over the unconscious man then went to get medical supplies and extra blankets.

The man's eyes cracked open for a moment and his vision was blurry. There was a bright, flickering light somewhere and warmth was seeping into his frozen body. Despite the warmth, he was shivering and suffering a cold sweat. His head pained him and he felt so incredibly weak that he could barely keep his eyes open and they closed as Gilbert came back into the room.

Gil put the bandages and other stuff on the table and looked at his patient. He had never seen him before but there was something about the guy that reminded Gil of someone but he could not think who. The guy was rather cute, despite the hideous injury marring the left side of his head which prompted Gil to stop unawesomely day-dreaming and see to the guy's injuries. He cleaned the head wound with antiseptic and, putting a pad on the injury, wound a bandage around the guy's head after which he pulled back the throw to assess the other injuries.

The man's side was a massive bruise of purple and black and, after a quick examination, Gil suspected the guy had a few cracked ribs. There was not much Gil could do about those, they would have to heal naturally and the guy's left arm was also broken so Gil made a splint and strapped the arm up. He would need to take this man to a hospital but right now, with the blizzard blowing outside, that was not an option. He pulled the throw back over the man and put another blanket on top of him.

"Looks like our new friend will be with us for a while, Gilbird," Gil commented and the little canary flew over and landed on the man's chest to get a good look at him, chirping at his owner.

"Ja," Gil said. "I wonder what he was doing out in that unawesome storm too. Must have been something major, I wonder where he was going? Ah well, better settle down for the night, Gilbird." Gilbird flew on to Gil's head as he grabbed a blanket and settled down in the armchair near the couch so he could be near the guy, should he need something in the night.

He was looking at his impromptu guest as he drifted off to sleep, wondering who he was.

* * *

America was worried about Canada. When he went home after the World Meeting had ended for the day, he found that all of Canada's stuff was gone along with his suitcase, leaving behind a note saying he had gone home and thanking America for putting him up. The next day he wandered into the meeting late, to be scolded by England.

"Honestly, America," he griped. "Punctuality is the hallmark of a gentleman, I thought I raised you better."

"Yeah, yeah," America muttered. "Whatever, Iggy!" He practically dropped his briefcase on the table and threw himself into his chair.

"Well now that America's here," Germany said with a pointed glare at the American nation. "We can get started ….."

"Ve~ Wait, Germany," Italy chirped up. "Mr Canada isn't here yet." England looked at America, then at the door and then at America again.

"Canada's staying with you, isn't he, America," he said. "Where is he?"

"Probably at home by now," America replied. "His suitcase and stuff were gone. Yesterday really got to him."

"We need Canada here," Germany stated. "There are a few articles that concern his landmass."

"There were a few yesterday," America replied. "And no one noticed he was here! I mean, does anyone here even know what my bro looks like?"

"He looks like you," Denmark replied. "Except his hair's longer with a weird curly ahoge and he has violet eyes."

"And yesterday," England said. "Barely a minute after his outburst, you asked who he was." Denmark frowned.

"Did I?"

"Yes, you did!"

"How can anyone forget Canada?" Austria sounded surprised. America pouted.

"Dude!" he stated. "You asked where he was yesterday when he was sat right across from you. That's why he went ape in the first place." Austria was even more stunned.

"That was Canada?" he asked. England rolled his eyes.

"Now everyone notices him," he huffed. Cuba crossed his arms.

"I would never forget my good friend," he declared and America snorted.

"So good, you mistook him for me and beat him up," he mocked. "Don't think I don't know about that, dude!"

"If you mistook Canada for America," Netherlands stated. "You need glasses! I've watched all of you ignore or mistake Canada for America, even you, England. It's been horrendous to watch."

"And I suppose you've always noticed him," England retorted.

"After everything he did for me during the war," Netherlands replied. "I would be embarrassed not to. Why do you think I send him all those tulips every year? If anyone is good friends with Canada, it's me."

"I never ignored Canada," Russia said with a smile.

"How can you not notice someone you sat on so often?"

"Whatever," America replied. "Point is, he was so upset about yesterday, he went home so he isn't coming and I hope everyone's proud of themselves!" Everyone looked uncomfortable and Germany cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well," he said. "We'll get the meeting started and I will call Canada during the break and see if I can get him to return."

"I'll do it," America replied. "I'm not sure he'll speak to anyone else right now and, if I get him to come back, everyone better apologise!"

* * *

Groaning from the couch pulled Gilbert out of his sleep and he was feeling stiff and achy and, for a moment, he wondered why he had gone to sleep in the chair and the events of the night before came flooding back. He looked toward the couch to see his guest writhing in pain, wrapping his good arm over his chest to ease the agony in his side and he got up to see to his patient.

"Hey, Bro-ah," he said. "Are you awake?" The man opened his violet eyes and peered painfully at him as if he had trouble focusing on his face. Gilbert picked up the glasses from the table and put them on the guy's nose.

He had woken up in pain with no idea where he was and he tried to put his left arm against his sore ribs only for his arm to protest with its own agony so he brought his other arm across, groaning at the pain the movement brought on. His head hurt and his throat was desperately dry and then he realised that his icy wet clothing was gone and he was covered in something dry and he was warm. The last thing he remembered was struggling through the snow toward a house. He guessed he must have made it.

"Hey, Bro-ah," a voice said in an accent he felt he should recognise but did not. "Are you awake?" He slowly opened his eyes and he could see something that had something white on top but everything was blurry. Then whatever it was moved and came back, putting something over his eyes and everything came into focus, if you did not count the crack running down one of the lenses of the glasses that had been put on his nose. In front of him was a man with white hair, pale skin and red eyes. _Albino!_ something in his head told him and he felt like he had heard of an albino but he could not remember where.

"Nice to see you're still alive, mein freund," the man said. "You had the awesome me worried for a moment!" The man had all kinds of questions but, right now, one request was more important than anything else.

"Water," he croaked. The albino man left and came back with a glass of water which he helped the man to sip and gave him a couple of painkillers as he did so. He settled back down, glad that at least his thirst was satisfied.

"What happened to me?" he asked and the albino man frowned.

"You tell me, Bro-ah," he replied. "All I know is you came to my door and collapsed. I am the Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt! And you are ….."

"I'm …..," the man began and realised he did not have an answer. Who was he? He should know that but where that knowledge should be, there was a blank. In fact, besides trudging through the snow in pain and waking up here, his entire memory was one large black hole. He began to panic! Who was he? Where was he from? Did he have family? Were they looking for him?

"I'm …..," he tried again but there was nothing, not even a fragment of who he might be. He became distressed. "I ...I don't know! I don't remember!" He tried to sit up, only for agonising pain to rip through his body, forcing him to lie down again.

Gil saw the guy beginning to get worked up and he did not blame him. No memory! How unawesome was that! But he had to get this guy to calm down before he did himself any more harm.

"Take it easy, Bro-ah," he said. "We'll take care of it but first we need to get you to the hospital so they can check you over properly. Amnesia often temporary but the hospital will know more than the awesome me. I would have taken you there last night but it was too dangerous in that blizzard. I was wondering why you were out in it and what happened to you."

The man heard a chirp and he realised that the man, _Gilbert!_ , had a canary in his hair. Gil saw him looking and laughed a funny _Kesesese_ laugh as he took the little bird out of his hair.

"This is the Awesome Gilbird," he introduced. "I found him injured like you. I guess you're my new injured birdie!" The man gave a little laugh and then groaned in pain. Gilbert went to the window to open the curtains and peered out to find that the storm had stopped and the sun was out. If he was going to get this guy to a hospital, now was as good a time as any.

"Okay, Birdie," he said. "This isn't going to be awesome but we have to do it." He picked up the keys to his truck and grabbed another blanket. He wrapped it around the guy and picked him up, bride-style, as gently as he could but 'Birdie' still cried out in pain.

"Sorry, Birdie," he apologised and the man resigned himself to the fact that he was going to be 'Birdie' to this man from now on as he carried him outside to the truck and put him in the passenger seat. Gilbert mourned the fact that he could not lay this guy down but his truck was not designed for that. He went back to the house to lock it. Then he came back to the truck, got in and began the careful drive to the nearest town and hospital.

* * *

Germany called a break to a somewhat subdue and guilt-ridden meeting as people had spent a lot of time looking over their interactions with Canada and realised that they had ignored or mistaken the Canadian nation for his brother on a regular basis.

America left the room to go to the telephone to call Canada to see if he was all right and to try and persuade him to return. Everyone huddled by the refreshment table in groups, getting food and talking about this and that but mainly about Canada. Germany stood alone as orders had come from the bosses of the Allies to keep the former Axis members apart but he was not alone for long.

"Oh Germany!" came that happy but creepy voice with the equally happy but creepy smile. "We really must talk about Prussia." Germany growled.

"Why?" he asked. "I don't know where he is and until he's found, there's nothing to talk about."

"Have you really tried your hardest to find him?" Russia asked. "After all, you know that when you find him, he belongs to me so maybe you don't want to." Germany turned to face Russia.

"I worry about my bruder every day," he fumed. "I want to know where he is more than you. But I don't know and, if I did, you would be the last person I would tell. I don't know what you have planned for mein bruder but I suspect it's not good so find him yourself." A dark aura grew around Russia as he continued to smile.

"Don't worry, Germany," Russia assured him. "I will!" Then they were interrupted as America came back into the room in an agitated state and began packing up his things.

"America, what's wrong?" England asked. America looked worried as he gathered up his files and shove them in his briefcase. "Are you leaving?"

"Canada didn't arrive home!" he said. "He should have reached there by now but his housekeeper hasn't seen him. I'm gonna go see if I can find him!" He shoved more papers into his case.

"Calm down, Amérique!" France told him. "He might have been held up by something."

"He arrived in Ottawa and collected his truck," America informed him. "There was a storm and he drove into it. He hasn't been seen since." Even England and France had to admit that did not sound good.

"Maybe he had to pulled in somewhere and wait out the storm," England suggested. America shut his briefcase.

"I hope so!" he replied. "But the mood he was in yesterday, he might just have just kept driving. I have to know!" And he picked up his case. England went back to his chair and began to put his own papers away while France did the same.

"Wait a moment, America!" England said. "I'm coming with you."

"What about the meeting?" Germany reminded them.

"Désolé," France apologised. "But some things are more important. Mon fils is one of them." England and France finished putting their papers away, shut their briefcases and followed America out the door.

"We'll keep you informed," Netherlands had also gathered his stuff and ran after the others to help find his friend.

* * *

As far as anyone in town knew, Gilbert Beilschmidt was Gilbert Smith, an American who wanted seclusion after the war and so, had taken the cabin out in the woods and came to town now and then for supplies. Gilbert had decided to do this because, right now, anti-German feeling was high and Gil wanted to be left in peace so he affected the American accent he had heard his bruder used while spying on America during the war. He attracted enough attention with being an albino and he also did it to hide from any of the other countries trying to find him. He turned to Birdie who, thanks to road bumps and such, had not been able to sleep.

"Hey, Birdie," he said as they pulled up outside the hospital. "If you hear me use the name Smith and talk weird, don't mention it. I'll explain later." Birdie looked a little perplexed but said nothing and just nodded. Gilbert got out and went round to the passenger side and picked Birdie up as gently as possible, kicking the door shut and went into the hospital.

"I need some help here!" he called out in his best American accent and two nurses came over. "This guy showed up at my door last night. He has a broken arm, possible broken ribs and a head injury. He can't seem to remember anything either."

"Bring him this way, sir," one nurse said while the other went to find a doctor and she took him into examination room and Gil put Birdie down on the bed. The other nurse returned with a doctor who immediately began to look Birdie over.

"Do you have any idea what happened?" he asked Gilbert as he pulled back the blankets and began examining Birdie's ribs.

"Na," Gil replied, almost saying 'nein' but remembered in time. "He landed on my doorstep in this condition. I couldn't bring him before now because of the storm." The doctor looked up at him.

"He was out in that!" he said in surprise and Gilbert nodded. The doctor turned back to Birdie and examined his arm.

"We'll get this x-rayed," he said. "It might need aligning and then we'll put a proper cast on it, now lets have a look at that head injury." And the nurse began to take off the bandage Gil had wrapped Birdie's head in. The doctor looked it over and hummed.

"Did he lose consciousness?" he asked Gil.

"Yeah," Gil replied. "He was out for the night. He woke up just before I brought him here." The doctor turned to Birdie.

"I was told you're suffering from memory loss," he said. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Snow," Birdie replied. "Lots of snow. And pain."

"Anything else?"

"I think I remember …." Birdie frowned. "Yes ….. a truck on its side!" At least that answered the question of what may have happened to Birdie."

"Sounds like you were in an accident," Gil said. "What I don't understand is why you were out in the storm to begin with?" Birdie frowned again.

"I don't know," he replied. The doctor finished his examination of Birdie's head.

"Don't try to force it," he advised. "Your memory should come back eventually but it's best to let it in its own time. I'll go and order that x-ray." And the doctor left.

"While you getting the x-ray and the cast putting on your arm," Gilbert said. "I'll go get some supplies and some clothes for you. Give me your glasses and I'll take them to the optometrist and see if they figure out your prescription and make another pair." Birdie took his glasses off and handed them to Gil. The doctor came back with some orderlies to help take Birdie to the x-ray theatre.

"I'll be back soon, Birdie," Gil promised and left to get his supplies while Birdie was taken to get his arm x-rayed.

* * *

Four men, all blondes, were stood at Grand Central station for the next train that would take them to Canada. They were surprised that Netherlands had joined them but, after what he said about Canada's help in WWII, perhaps it was not so surprising. They stopped only to grab overnight bags and their passports.

Netherlands, also known as Lars Van Dyke, would normally not get involved with what was happening with other countries but Matthew was his friend and he owned the Canadian nation so much that this was only a drop in the ocean of paying him back but he would do everything he could.

The rest of the FACE family were consumed with their own thoughts about what had happened to Matthew. Alfred, normally the most optimistic of the group, was imagining the worst while Arthur and Francis tried to give so many possible positive reasons for Matthew's absence but they were worried too. Matthew had not been in the best of humours when he stormed out of the meeting and anger could lead to many mistakes. They would have to see what was what when they reached Canada.

"Still no sight of him," Alfred said as he had given Matthew's housekeeper another call. "If anything happens to my bro ….."

"Alfred, calm down!" Arthur said. "Matthew could be snowed in at a road side stop. I know you're worried but let's see what what we find in Canada before we imagine the worst."

"Oui," Francis agreed. "We're all worried, Alfred but let us wait until we're sure something has happened to him." The tell-tale _click-clack_ could be heard coming down the track.

"The train's here," Lars said as the train pulled into the station and they boarded, eager to set off to find Matthew.

* * *

The meeting ended and Ivan went back to his hotel with a purpose. He put down his suitcase and went to the phone. He picked it up and dialled a specific number, waiting for someone to pick up.

"Privet, g-n Braginskiy ( _Mr Braginski_ )," a man's voice on the other end said. Only Ivan used this number.

"Privet," Ivan replied. "Eto zakaz! Chtoby nayti Gilberta Beilschmidt , ya khochu svoyego brata , telefon Lyudviga pokhlopal!" ( _This is an order! To find Gilbert Beilschmidt, I want his brother, Ludwig's phone tapped!_ )."

"Srazu zhe , g-n Braginskiy ( _Immediately, Mr_ Braginski)," the man replied and Ivan hung up. Then he poured himself a glass of Vodka, sat down and smiled.

Sooner or later, Gilbert would contact his brother, telling Ivan where Gil was.

Then Prussia was his!

 **At last, everybody's remembering who Canada is and the search is on. According to the net, even in Canada, Germans were not particularly welcome after the war so Prussia is hiding his nationality and his identity for a quiet life and obscurity. I originally wasn't going to have Netherlands going to help the rest of the FACE family but decided to put him in there because I think that, so soon after the war, he would want to help Canada. Forgive me if the Russian is wrong, I used Google Translate (I really should know better!).**

 **To Canawesomeguest – Yep! Let's see how dorky they can get! ;)**

 **England, Francis, America and Netherlands are looking for Canada! Germany and Russia are looking for Prussia but they won't find them just yet, after all this is a romance and our little PruCan duo need time to fall in love so prepare for a little fluff.**

 **So till then,**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**


	4. Awkward Attraction

**And it's time for the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!**

 _ **Chapter 4 : Awkward Attraction**_

By the time Gilbert had got his supplies, clothes for Birdie and arranged for the optician to determine the prescription of Birdie's glasses and order a new pair, Birdie was out of x-ray and, fortunately, his arm needed just a little realigning (But it was still painful) and was now in a cast.

"Here's your glasses back, Birdie," he said, giving the Canadian his cracked glasses back. "The new pair will be ready in a week or two."

"Thanks, Gil," Birdie replied as he put the broken glasses back on.

"So how is he, Doc?"

"He'll need rest and time for his ribs to heal," the doctor advised. "No lifting anything!"

"What about my memory?" Birdie asked. "Will I ever get it back?"

"The signs are good," the doctor replied. "Despite the head injury, I think you're suffering from Repressed Memory which has a psychological cause rather than a physical one. For some reason, you don't want to remember but people partially or completely recover from this. The best thing is to give it time and don't try to force it. The smallest thing can trigger a memory so let it come naturally." Gil held up a bundle of packages in brown paper.

"Got ya some new clothes, Birdie," he said in his fake American accent. "They're a similar size to mine so they might be slightly big but they should fit enough."

"I'll leave you to get dressed," the doctor replied and left. Birdie went to get off the bed and gasped in pain. Gilbert went to help him but it was a tentative sit up with Birdie clearly hurting.

"You can't get dressed by yourself, Birdie," Gil commented. "You won't be able to bend down. I'll have to help you." For some reason, Birdie found himself blushing at the idea of Gilbert putting the pants he had bought on him. Clad only in underwear, Birdie sat on the bed with his legs dangling over the side while Gil opened a package and pulled out a shirt, helping Birdie into it. It was a cream colour and nearly a good fit. Birdie buttoned it up while Gil took some socks out of another package and put them on Birdie's feet so they would not get cold when Birdie put his feet on the floor and then Gil pulled out some black trousers.

Birdie blushed again as Gil moved his feet into the legs of the pants and began to pull them up until he reached the bed and Gil had to help Birdie off it. He put his arm around Birdie's uninjured side and eased him off the bed. As he came off the bed, Birdie cried out as his side was jolted and he fell against Gilbert.

Suddenly, they were eye-to-eye and a soft blush coated Gilbert's pale cheeks as he realised, now he was close to Birdie while he was conscious, just how cute this guy was. Those eyes of an unusual violet hue, pale skin, but not as pale Gil's, and soft, pinkish-brown lips that drew Gil's eyes.

Birdie stared into the red orbs of his saviour and found that Gil's unusual looks drew Birdie to him. Gil was quite handsome and Birdie blushed at his thoughts and the sensation of being held by another man. Then he realised that he was leaning against said man with his trousers around his thighs and he eased himself away so he could pull the trousers up the rest of the way and fastened them.

Gil let Birdie stand on his own and adjust his new clothing while Gil chided himself for his reaction to Birdie. He could not think of getting involved with anyone now, he could go at any time. He could not think of bringing Birdie into his life, even if Birdie would even consider a relationship with a man. Gil did not know what Birdie would think about that.

To hide his blush, Gil took out the black shoes he had bought, putting them on the floor and Birdie stepped into them while Gil tied the laces and then he stood up and pulled out the last item, a red jumper. Gil did not know why he chose red, it just seemed to suit Birdie.

There was a knock on the door and Gil gave permission to come in. The doctor opened the door and smiled.

"All right ….. Birdie, is that the name you're using right now?" he asked. Birdie looked at Gil.

"That's what he started calling me," he explained.

"Better than 'hey you', I suppose," the doctor commented. "Well Birdie, I would like you to come back in six weeks to get your ribs checked and the cast removed. Where will you be staying?"

"Well ….." Birdie looked at Gilbert uncertainly. Gilbert froze for a moment. He could vanish at a moment's notice and taking Birdie in permanently might not be doing the injured man any favours, he might be better off elsewhere but where would he go? He had no memory of his home so there was nowhere else for Birdie to stay.

"He can stay with me," he said. "It would be unawesome for me to turn away an injured man."

"Good!" the doctor smiled again. "I'll see you in six weeks then."

* * *

Gilbert helped Birdie to the truck and eased him into the passenger seat then got into the driver's seat and began the journey home.

"So," Birdie said. "Are you going to tell why you were speaking with a different accent and using a different name?" Gilbert sighed.

"Do you remember the war?" he asked.

"The war?"

"World War II," Gilbert replied. "Between the Axis and the Allies." Birdie thought about it. It sounded familiar but what it meant was locked in Birdie's fuzzy memory.

"Something rings a bell," he replied. "But I can't quite recall."

"Well, I'm Pru …... from Prussia," Gilbert almost slipped up and told Birdie that he was actually the country rather than a native of it. He would have to watch that. "It's been abolished now but Prussia was part of the Axis and we lost the war four years ago. Perhaps it was for the best, Germany's boss was one seriously unawesome messed-up genocidal madman. Well, anyway, Canada was part of the Allies and anyone Germanic is not exactly welcome in countries that were part of the Allies so I pretend to be American and use the name Smith instead of Beilschmidt for a quiet life." Gilbert did not like to think about those years under the control of Germany's boss who did not like Prussia because his albinism did not fit his 'vision'. Which was fine because Gilbert had not like him but, as a nation, had to obey him when he fell under the control of his brother's boss. But nobody knew about his more clandestine activities during the war. If Germany's boss had found out …..

That did not bare thinking about!

"If Germans, or Prussians are not welcome," Birdie asked. "Why come here?" Gilbert sighed again.

"It's complicated, Birdie," he replied. "The short story is someone will be looking for me and this is the last place he would think of."

"Did you do something bad to this man?"

"Nein," Gil said. "But it's best that he doesn't find me, for his own sake." Birdie sensed that Gil did not want to talk about this any more.

"I won't tell anyone, Gil," he said. "About your true nationality. I don't know what you did in the war but you were probably just fighting for your country."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you called Germany's leader a 'seriously unawesome, messed-up, genocidal madman'," Birdie smiled. "So I concluded that you were fighting for your country and not the regime in charge." Gil smiled back.

"Ja," he replied. "In their way and my own."

* * *

The train pulled into Ottawa and passengers spilled out on to the platforms, including an American, a Brit, a Frenchman and a Dutchman. Arthur hoisted his bag on to his shoulder as he looked round.

"All right," he said. "First things first. Let's establish some facts, America, you said that he definitely arrived here."

"Yeah," he replied. "His passport was checked at the border and his truck was collected yesterday. After that, he wasn't seen." Arthur hummed.

"Perhaps Alfred could try calling Matthew's housekeeper again," Lars suggested. "To make sure he hasn't made it home while we were on the train. In the meantime, we could talk to the train station staff and find out what they know."

"Good idea, mon ami," Francis agreed. "Arthur, you and I should go talk to the staff while Lars goes to the garage where Matthew leaves his truck when he comes to World Meetings in America and talk to the owner." Matthew had a special arrangement with a local garage who looked after his truck until he returned. Lars nodded and Francis told him the address of the garage and he left while Alfred went to find a phone. Francis and Arthur looked at each other.

"Well, Frog." Arthur said. "Let the search begin."

* * *

Gilbird tweeted at his owner and his guest as they came through the door, Gil assisting Birdie and Gilbird flew to land in Gilbert's hair.

"Yes, my awesome little friend," Gil greeted his pet. "We're back and Birdie's been patched up. He'll be staying with us for a while as our awesome guest." Gilbird chirped his opinion and Birdie smiled at the little bird as he flew and landed on Birdie's cast.

"Gilbird approves," Gil quipped.

"Thank you, Gilbird," Birdie replied as Gil helped him ease down onto the couch that Birdie had slept on last night which made Gil think about sleeping arrangements. Sleeping on the couch again was not an option for Birdie with his injuries so it looked like he would have the bed while Gil took the couch. Well, he had slept in, and on, worst places.

"Gilbird, you take care of our guest," he said. "I'm just going to bring the supplies in." He gave Birdie a parting grin and went back outside.

At the back of his truck. Gil organised the supplies in piles to take them into the house while thinking about what he had taken on. First, he had Gilbird to worry about and now he had taken responsibility for this injured, Canadian human. What would happen to this guy if he suddenly faded away without trace or just died. Maybe he himself _had_ become an ordinary human, that was the best case scenario. Then he would not have to worry about leaving Birdie or Gilbird alone but that was the problem, he just did not know and then there was Birdie himself. Gilbert was not fooling himself about what happened in the hospital. They had a _moment_ and he could see it in Birdie's eyes that he knew it too.

Could it be that Birdie was of that persuasion? But even if he was, Gil did not think it was a good idea to start anything with this guy with his future so uncertain. If he could be sure he was not going to fade or expire at any moment then ….. maybe.

He put the other clothes he had gotten for Birdie on top of the beer he had bought and carried the pile into the house.

* * *

Birdie watched Gil leave the house and pondered his unlikely saviour. Despite being told that, four years ago, their two prospective countries had been enemies, he felt no resentment toward Gil. It could be because he did not remember the war or that Gil had been just one man in an entire military force or maybe it was just his nature to let things lie once they were concluded, he did not know. He just trusted his instincts that Gil was a good man.

That moment in the hospital confused him. When Gil looked into his eyes, Birdie's heart began pounding, he could not stop blushing and he felt _attracted_ to Gil! Was it normal to be attracted to someone of your own gender and how would Gil react if he realised how Birdie was beginning to feel around him? Would he turn away in disgust? Or was this just some kind of Saviour Complex? Perhaps it would be better if he keep his feelings to himself until he was sure.

Gilbert came back through the door, carrying what looked like a crate of beer with brown parcels and took them into the kitchen. Then he came back.

"You can take the bedroom, Birdie," he said. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"But, Gil," Birdie protested. "This is your house, it's your bed!"

"You're hurt, Birdie," Gil replied. "You can't sleep on the couch with your ribs in the state they're in. You're taking the bed, no arguments!" Birdie began to protest again but Gil just went back out to the truck to get the other supplies and Birdie smiled. Gil was a considerate guy, no matter how much he tried to hide with his arrogant talk of 'being awesome' and now he was giving up his bed to an injured man. Maybe his attraction to Gil had something to it after all.

* * *

Ludwig was going to go through everyone again to see they had found any sight of Gilbert and the first person he tried was Spain. That was when he heard the clicking noise on the line and, while a lot of people might not understand what that meant, Ludwig had been under surveillance by his former boss enough to know that his phone had been tapped. It could be any one of the Allies countries but Ludwig's money was on Ivan. Discovering that Prussia had become East Germany had been a mixed blessing. Yes, it meant that his bruder was not going to die but, because control of the landmass had been given to Russia, it meant Gilbert fell under Ivan's control and Ivan wanted his new territory's personification. Ludwig wanted to find Gilbert to give him the good news that he was not going to die but also to tell him to stay hidden because, if he was found, he would belong to Ivan.

"Hola!" Antonio's voice called down the phone. Ludwig would have to been careful about what he said.

"Guten tag," he replied. "It's Ludwig. Have you had any sign of Gilbert yet?"

"Lo siento, Ludwig," Antonio told him. "I've been searching but I don't think Gilbert's anywhere in Spain. I'll keep looking, though."

"Danke," Ludwig said. "It was a long shot anyway. Sorry I bothered you, Antonio."

"No problem, amigo," Antonio replied. "I miss him too!"

"Auf Wiedersehen!"

"Adiós!" the call ended. Ludwig phoned a few other people who he knew would have no news of Gilbert then he gave up. Those he thought might have news, he would contact them in person and warn them not to relay anything they find by phone but to come to him directly.

He would protect his bruder.

* * *

There had some attempt by Germany to find Prussia but to Ivan, it seemed half-hearted as if part of Ludwig did not really want to find Prussia. Ludwig wanted to deny Ivan his rightful due but he would fail. Sooner or later, Prussia would be in his hands.

* * *

Alfred returned with the news that Matthew still had not returned home. The station staff remembered Matthew because he seemed very angry about something but they did not know where he went after leaving the station. Lars returned from the garage with his own news.

"The garage-owner said Matthew came for his truck late yesterday afternoon," he relayed. "He was concerned about Matthew driving home because the weather forecast predicted a snowstorm coming but Matthew wouldn't listen. The garage-owner thought that Matthew was upset about something and didn't want to hang around." Arthur gave a guilty sigh while Francis looked away in embarrassment.

"Mattie drove into the storm because he was angry," Alfred replied, distressed. "If he arrived here late afternoon, he should have gotten of home by now, even if he had to stop. That's it, something must have happened! Something's wrong!"

"I hate to agree but I think Alfred's right," Arthur said. "We must now assume that something has happened to Matthew."

"So what do we do now, mon amis," Francis asked. Arthur squared his shoulders.

"We go for help," he replied. "To the one person who can help us most. We're going to see Matthew's boss, the Prime Minster of Canada!"

 **So Lars and the FACE family are going to the very top for assistance and Gil and Birdie are starting to like each other but, for different reasons, are fighting it. Let's see how long that lasts!**

 **To Zen3465 – Thank you! More you shall get! ;)**

 **To Canawesomeguest – Yep! And here's another one! Ivan still after Gilbert but at least Ludwig's on to him and there'll be more interaction coming! ;)**

 **The Canadian government joins the search for their personification and Gilbert begins to notice some unusual things about his Canadian 'human'.**

 **More next week,**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**


	5. Find Canada!

**I had to do some research on which Canadian government official might responsible for looking for Canada in 1949 (It's funny what you have to look up for these stories some times). I hope I got it right! Well, here goes! Enjoy!**

 **Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!**

 _ **Chapter 5 : Find Canada!**_

Canadian morning sunlight pushed its way through the weave of the curtain material and through the gap between said curtains, falling on to Birdie's face, waking him up and, at first, he wondered where he was and then the events of the previous day came flooding back. He now had the life history of just over a day, aside from vague memories from the day before. It came to him that he was currently lying in the bed belonging to his rescuer who had given it up to him. Suddenly, the idea of sleeping on the same sheets as Gilbert (even if it was not at the same time) seemed very intimate when he remembered that moment in the hospital.

The moment their eyes had met, Birdie had felt lost in Gilbert's crimson gaze and seemed lost for an eternity, although it was probably only a few seconds and, for a moment, Gil seemed just as lost in his eyes too but Birdie decided that was a little bit of wishful thinking and, anyway, what was he thinking? This man had taken him into his home, got him medical help, provided him with clothing and replacing his broken glasses at his expense and here he was, entertaining fantasies about his saviour! Was this any way to repay Gilbert for his help? Who was to say that Gil would entertain the idea of a romantic encounter with another man? Birdie told himself to stop being foolish, after all, he barely knew the man!

He gingerly rose from the bed, taking it easy on his ribs and arm. Both still hurt but not as much as they had the day before and Birdie wondered if the pain killers he had taken were really good and numbing the pain. Whatever! Birdie was just glad he did not hurt as badly.

He pulled his borrowed dressing gown over his borrowed pyjamas (something else that felt a little too intimate but wandering around Gil's house naked was not to be even considered!), easing his cast-covered arm into the sleeve and pulling it over his shoulder to get his other arm in and tied it awkwardly around his waist. He slipped his feet into borrowed slippers, they were a little big but he could cope with them and made his way down the stairs.

He came down into the living room with Gilbert still snoozing on the couch and Birdie took a moment to gaze at him. Gil looked peaceful in sleep, his face drained of the arrogant smirk and filled with a child-like innocence. Birdie thought he looked like an angel.

Birdie shook his head. He needed to stop this, this attraction to Gil! He should be finding ways to pay Gil back for his kindness, not wanting more. And one of the ways he would repay Gil was by making breakfast and Birdie made his way to the kitchen.

It was while he was looking in the cupboards for ingredients that he realised that he had no idea what to cook or even if he could cook. He found himself putting a large frying pan on the cooker to heat up while he pulled milk, flour, baking powder and eggs from the fridge and cupboard and looked for a mixing bowl. When he found one, he began mixing the ingredients together, encountering a problem because he could not grip the bowl properly with his left arm so he held it on the counter with his left arm while he mixed it with his right hand. It took a while but he finally got the mixture to a consistency that seemed right. He began to spoon some of the mixture into the frying pan and watched over it as it began to cook.

* * *

Gilbert began to wake to a pleasant cooking smell that was making his mouth water. His eyes opened and he could hear someone moving around in the kitchen and knew that it could only be Birdie. He rose, scratching his head, waking Gilbird who had been snoozing in Gil's snowy locks, and made his way into the kitchen, just as Birdie was serving up his first batch of pancakes.

"That smell good, Birdie," Gil said with a yawn. "You remember how to make pancakes!"

"So it would seem," Birdie replied, turning to look at Gil to see him dishevelled from sleep and dressed in a white vest and pyjama bottoms and, to Birdie, he look absolutely delicious!

Gil wondered why Birdie had suddenly blushed but he looked totally adorable in his borrowed sleeping gear and his ruffled hair with that wayward curl that escaped the bandage around Birdie's head, his violet eyes falling shyly to the table where he had put the plate holding the pancakes. Then he turned and began looking through the cupboard.

"Do you have anything to put on them?" he asked, keeping his face away from Gil to hide his blush."

"There's some maple syrup in the next cupboard," Gil replied and Birdie checked the cupboard and found the bottle and put it on the table.

"I made these for you," he said. "I'll get changed and then made some for myself." He went to leave the kitchen.

"You managed to make these with your injuries?" Gil asked, picking up the pancakes.

"My ribs aren't hurting as much today," Birdie replied. "The painkillers I took last night must be really good." And he left a somewhat bemused Gilbert as he went to get dressed. Painkillers, no matter how good, don't last that long! He shrugged. Maybe Birdie is just a fast healer.

* * *

They had been given a meeting with the Prime Minister of Canada in the morning, using a special code that all personifications used when requesting to meet another personification's boss. The secretary who received the code did not know what it meant, only that it was important enough to take to the very top.

The Canadian Prime Minister was fascinated to learn just why three of his Allies and the Dutch personification wanted to see him. He was unaware of any major diplomatic matters and the presence of Netherlands with them was even more puzzling. Maybe he was coming to strengthen diplomatic ties with Canada as the two countries had grown very close during and after the war.

It was rare to meet the personifications of other countries so he was unfamiliar with the four blondes who were shown through the door. He knew, however, that his own personification and the personification of the United States of America were brothers so he was easy to spot, even with the cow-lick and blue eyes. From his own personification's descriptions, he recognised the green-eyed, big eyebrowed blonde as the personification of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, the blue-eyed, bearded blonde as the personification of the French Republic and the one with the spiky hair, green eyes and blue and white scarf had to be the personification of the Kingdom of Netherlands. They came up to him and Arthur held out his hand for a handshake.

"Thank you meeting us at such short notice, Prime Minster," Arthur politely greeted. "I'm Great Britain, this is America, France and Netherlands. We appreciate you talking to us."

"Not at all, gentlemen," he replied.

"I would also like to thank you for your country's assistance during the war," Lars said. The Prime minster smiled.

"You're welcome," came the reply. "Now what can I do for you gentlemen?"

"Prime Minister," Francis replied, seriously. "Have you heard from your personification?" The Prime Minister frowned.

"No," he replied. "I haven't heard from Matthew since he left for the World Meeting." Everyone looked at each other and the Prime Minister had a bad feeling about all this.

"What's happened?" he asked. Arthur took a deep breath.

"There was an incident at the World Meeting," he admitted.

"A diplomatic incident?" the Prime Minister asked.

"Oh no!" Arthur was quick to reassure. "Nothing of that nature, we're not headed for war again or anything like that! No, this was more of a personal falling out. It's actually been building for a while but nobody saw it coming."

"And what does this have to do with Matthew?"

"Have you noticed that Cana … Matthew is often over-looked?" Lars asked. The Prime Minister nodded.

"I know that he's very quiet," he replied. "Sometimes, he's so easy to miss, he's almost invisible."

"Yeah," America blurted out. "Well, It happened once too often! That douche-bag, Austria asked where he was when he was sat right in front of him. Mattie really blew up and stormed out to go home but no one's seen him since."

"It's true," Lars replied. "Even when they do see him, they mistake him for America. He just couldn't take it any more."

"The point is," Arthur said. "He walked out of the meeting two days ago and we know he arrived home. He was last seen driving out of Ottawa after collecting his truck, just as that snow storm was hitting. We called his home this morning and there's still no sign of him."

"You think something's happened to him," the Prime Minster said as a statement, not a question.

"I hope not," Arthur replied. "But it is beginning to look that way. That's why we've come to you for help. If Matthew has had some kind of accident, we need the help of your authorities to find him before it's too late." The Prime Minister picked up his phone.

"Get me the Solicitor General," he ordered and put the phone down, turning back to his guest. "You'll get every assistance now, gentlemen. We'll leave no stone unturned until we find the personification of Canada!"

* * *

Birdie could not take his eyes off Gilbert as he welded the axe and brought it down on another log, splitting it in two. Despite the snow, Gil had discarded his jacket as he began to warm up from the exertion of chopping wood and Birdie could see the muscle play under Gil's shirt. Gilbird sat on the railing of the backyard porch while Gilbert swung the axe and chopped a new log in half.

He should not be doing this, ogling Gil like some stalking creeper but he could not help it. Something about Gil just drew him and it was not just his physical looks. For all of Gil's arrogant talk about being awesome, Gil had a big heart and Birdie got the feeling that Gil was very lonely and, for some reason, Birdie empathised as if he knew how that felt. Had he been lonely in the past that eluded his memory? He wished he could remember.

He had to stop staring at Gilbert so he went back inside to make Gil a drink of cocoa to insulate him further against the cold. It made Birdie feel better to be doing something as he could not help Gil with the wood chopping.

Gil watched Birdie go back into the house out of the corner of his eye, then saw him through the kitchen window and there was something so _domestic_ about it all, like they were a married couple with Birdie as his _wife,_ as Sweden would say. It was a nice dream and one, if Gil were honest, he wanted to share with Birdie, even after less than three days in Birdie's company. Or maybe he had just been alone for too long but one thing was for sure, Birdie was working his way into his heart and that was … problematic. After all, Gil did not know how long he had!

Then Birdie came back out, holding two steaming mugs. Gilbert put down the axe and walked to the porch and Birdie who held out one of the mugs to Gil who took it and sipped the sweet cocoa within.

He would enjoy the domesticity for a while.

* * *

The Solicitor General did not know what was so special about the person that the Prime Minister wanted found or what he had to do with the foreign dignitaries he had been introduced to in the Prime Minister's office. He stared at the picture he had been given of the missing person and he just looked like a ordinary nineteen year old. In fact, he looked like that American ambassador, Alfred F Jones. Did they really come that young?

He had had questions! What was his name? Matthew Williams. Was he wanted for anything? No, he was just missing and we need to find him, it was a matter of National Security! Why? Just find him, he is important to Canada!

Agents were dispatched into Ottawa, checking hospitals and moving out into the suburbs and surrounding areas. A missing persons poster was sent to every police station within fifty miles of Ottawa. If that failed and their agents found nothing, they would search further afield.

* * *

A day or so later, back in the town near Gil's cabin, the police station received an envelope of wanted and missing posters. It was put on the Staff Sergeant's desk while he was not there and, he came back, it was buried under a lot of files. It would be a while before the envelope was discovered.

* * *

Gilbert began unwrapping the bandages from Birdie's head to change them for fresh ones as they sat by the kitchen table. Birdie had been unable to wash his hair since he was found and it was now lank and somewhat dirty and Gil wondered if there was any way of washing it without aggravating the injury before putting the fresh bandage on. Aside from that, Birdie smelt sweet and maple-y, like the maple syrup that Gil had grown to like since coming to Canada and he breathed in as pulling the bandage away from the back of Birdie's head brought him in close. Then Birdie looked up at him and Gil got lost in his eyes. This guy was so awesomely cute, it should be illegal!

Birdie was hyper-aware of Gil as the albino moved toward him to remove the bandage and Birdie was eye-level with Gil's chest where the shirt was partly opened, showing a hint of pale skin covering a toned chest. He resisted the urge to raise his hand and touch the muscle to see if it was as firm as it looked, knowing that it would be inappropriate. Then Gil came close, breathing in deeply and Matthew looked up, locking eyes with crimson orbs and unable to look away.

As Gilbert gazed into Birdie's eyes, Birdie seemed to get closer and closer, especially his lips and then Gil realised that he had been lowering his mouth to kiss Birdie. He swallowed awkwardly and pulled away, turning his attention back to removing the bandage. Mien Gott! What was he thinking!

Birdie had seen Gill lowered his head toward him and felt sure he had been about to kiss him and he would be a liar if he said that he had not stretched up a little himself to meet him but then Gil pulled away and Birdie thought that, maybe, Gil had just been trying to look at something. Thank goodness, he had not tried to kiss him, that would have been embarrassing.

The last of the bandage fell away, leaving the pad over the injury and Gil carefully peeled it away, uncovering the wound but what Gil saw made him frown. When Gil had first tended to the injury, it had been a nasty purple and blue bruise with a vicious gash at the centre but now it had already faded to greens and yellows and the gash had shrunk to more than half its size. Now that was fast healing!

Gil found that a little strange. He knew that Countries could heal that fast but could humans? Gil was not sure and he did not remember meeting anyone who looked like Birdie at any of the World Meetings he had ever gone to. Although …...

Thinking about the World Meetings, Gil realised that Birdie had a look of America about him, except that the eyes and the hair were different. Wait! Wasn't America's brother the personification of …...

It all just seemed to click into place. The resemblance, the fast healing! Birdie was Canadian so that fit as well and Gil had never actually met Canada.

Could Birdie be Canada?

Gil shook his head. No, it was unlikely because it was the time of the year when they had the World Meeting so Canada would be at that, not here. No, Birdie was probably just a fast healing human but for him to be able to heal that fast was awesomely impressive!

"Do you want to wash your hair, Birdie?" Gil asked him. "I think we can get away with it without making your injury worse." Birdie nodded. His hair had started to feel gross and itchy and he would be relieved to get it clean again so Gil took him to the bathroom to help him.

* * *

Alfred paced the hotel room like a caged tiger while the others did what they could to take their minds off their worries. Francis was in the shower, Arthur was reading the local paper and Lars was smoking (don't ask!) They had been out, prowling the streets, looking for any sign of the missing Canadian with no luck. They returned to the hotel they had booked into, to rest while waiting to see if the Canadian Government came up with anything but America was still restless.

"Alfred, sit down!" Arthur ordered. "You're putting everybody on edge, pacing about like that."

"My Bro's missing," Alfred snapped, his happy demeanour absent in his worry for Matthew. "Sorry I can't just read, shower and smoke like the rest of you."

"Because you're worried," Arthur replied, tersely. "I'm going to let that remark pass. We won't be much good to Matthew if we work ourselves to exhaustion and I'm reading the paper to see if there's anything in it about any missing people that might have been found. I'm worried about Matthew too." Lars took his pipe out of his mouth.

"We all are, Alfred," he said. "Once we recoup, we'll start again. We need food and rest first." Alfred's shoulder drooped and he suddenly looked very tired.

"I know," he sighed. "Sorry, guys. Thanks." Arthur put the paper down, got up and wrapped his arms around Alfred and comforted him like a child.

"We'll find him, lad," he promised. "We'll have Matthew back in no time, you'll see!" As Alfred's head fell on Arthur's shoulder, Arthur hoped he could make good on that promise.

* * *

Gilbert towel-dried Birdie's hair and Birdie closed his eyes, enjoying the pampering while Gil was careful to avoid the injured part of Birdie's head. As the towel rubbed over his hair, it remind Birdie of when he was a child and Papa would rub his hair dry after a bath …...

Birdie's eyes came open. Papa! A man with longish blonde hair and blue eyes with a rough beard. A memory! He remembered something!

"I remember my Papa!" he gasped. Gil stopped towelling Birdie's hair.

"Was? ( _What?_ ) _"_ he said.

"My Papa used to dry my hair like this when I was a child," Birdie replied. "It just came to me now!" Gil dropped the towel and sat down next to Birdie.

"What do you remember?" he asked.

"Papa was blonde," Birdie replied. "Blue eyes and he had facial hair." Gil frowned. That was not much to go on, it could be any number of people, including France.

"Anything else?" he asked and Birdie concentrated but the memory had vanished like a half remembered dream. He shook his head.

"It's gone!" he sighed, sadly. Gil put a comforting arm around Birdie's shoulders.

"Never mind," he said. "This proves that the memories are still there and, if they can surface once, they can do it again. Don't give up hope!" Birdie looked up at him and their eyes met. Birdie look so adorable and vulnerable with his soft, sad look and his hair all over the place from the towelling Gil had given it and, in that moment, Gil was lost.

He lowered his head and, to Birdie's surprise, Gil softly placed his lips over his.

 **Solicitor General seemed to be the position that might be given the task of finding Matthew/Canada as he or she was responsible for departments like the Royal Canada Mounted Police. The position has been changed in 2003 and is now the Minister of Public Safety and Emergency Preparedness but back in 1949 it was the Solicitor General or so the net told me.**

 **So Gil finally kissed Birdie, Alfred's losing his mind, trying to find his brother and the Canadian government have joined the hunt. Let's hope the police unearth that envelope soon.**

 **Till next week,**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**


	6. Found

**This is a little shorter than normal, I didn't have much time but still, enjoy!**

 **Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!**

 _ **Chapter 6 : Found**_

Birdie was shocked at first when Gil's mouth came down over his and, for a moment, he did not move. Then he surrendered to the warm, _thrilling_ feeling that Gil's kiss gave him but before he could kiss him back, Gil pulled away.

"Mein Gott!" he gasped. "I'm sorry, Birdie! I shouldn't have done that! It was so unawesome of me to force myself on ….." He was cut off as Birdie raised his good arm, put his hand on the nape of Gil's neck and pulled him back down to plant his lips back on Birdie's. Birdie blushed at his boldness but if Gil could reveal his feelings then, right, wrong or open to opinion, he was not going to hold back.

Gil was stunned when Birdie kissed him back. He had expected shock when he had kissed Birdie, or even disgust but for Birdie to take the initiative and return the kiss was the last thing Gil thought would happen. After the moment of shock passed, Gil wrapped his arms around Birdie and the kiss became deeper. Birdie tasted of maple syrup and shone like sun-kissed snow and Gil was getting addicted. He made sure to be gentle so he would not hurt Birdie's ribs while he held Birdie in place as he explored Birdie's mouth and Birdie was happy to let him. Gil could do this for the rest of his life.

The rest of his life!

Birdie was startled out of his blissful daydream of Gil's kiss when Gil suddenly pulled away and took a few steps away from Birdie, turning his back.

"I can't do this, Birdie," he said. "I can't start something now, it would be unawesomely unfair on you." Birdie frowned at what Gilbert was saying.

"What do you mean, Gil?" he asked.

"I'm going to die, Birdie!"

The silence was thunderous! It took a moment for the words to sink in and Birdie's eyes widened with shock.

"Eh?" Gil turned back toward Birdie, his trademark smirk missing, replaced with an expression of resignation and he sat down in a chair.

"I don't know how long I've got," he said. "When I told you I came here to avoid someone who would be looking for me, that someone is mein bruder, G..Ludwig. I left so he wouldn't have to watch me die." Gil hid his face in his hands and Birdie looked down at the floor.

"How long have you known you were going to die?" he asked. Gil sighed and rubbed his face before pulling his hands away.

"Two years," he replied. "I expected to be dead already but somehow I'm hanging in there. I could have a day, I could have years. I've no way of knowing." Birdie wondered what kind of terminal illness could be so indecisive in it's life expectancy.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. Gill sat back in the chair and rested his head on the back. How did he explain that he was an abolished nation that could wink or fade out of existence at any time.

"It's complicated," he said, enigmatically. "I can't really explain my ….. illness. I shouldn't have taken responsibility for you but you had no one else to help you and now ….."

"And now?" Birdie asked.

"And now this!" Gil looked back at Birdie. "I became attracted to you and I never thought you would feel the same. If I could only be sure of how long I have ….." Birdie went over to Gil, knelt down in front of him and looked him in the eyes. He had been shocked to find out that Gil might not be around for long, that now they had admitted their feelings, Gil might not be in his life for very long but what time they had, Birdie wanted to use to the full.

"Let's not waste what time we have," he replied and reached up to kiss Gil again.

* * *

The authorities were coming up empty. There had been no reports of any one answering Matthew description so far and agents had found nothing but they had only been at it for a few days but Alfred was climbing the walls with anxiety. He was even off his food with worry, a thing practically unheard of. Arthur had rung the others still at the World Meeting to report their progress or lack thereof. Francis and Lars kept regular contact with the Solicitor General but it was all the same thing.

There was still no sign of Matthew.

Arthur was just as worried about the lad, he was just less demonstrative about it than Alfred who would have been on the phone to Matthew's boss every five minutes if the others did not stop him. He was also dealing with a lot of guilt as he remembered his past with Canada. He had taken Matthew from Francis after the Seven Years War and then practically ignored the lad. Yes, the lad was quiet but so was Japan and Norway. Sweden did not say a great deal either and no one had difficulty remembering them so what made Canada so easy to forget? Arthur vowed to remember to spend more time with the lad when they found him again.

"What do ya say we go to Mattie's house?" Alfred said, getting everybody's attention.

"For what purpose, Amérique?" Francis replied. "We know he's not there."

"We might spot something on the way," Alfred replied. "And, if not, we could get Kumajirou and he might be able to track Mattie down."

"Kuma's a bear, not a blood hound," Arthur replied. "I don't know, though. It's better than sitting round here, twiddling our thumbs, waiting for the authorities to came up with something." Lars got up and moved to the phone.

"I'll let Matthew's boss know what we're doing," he said. "Just in case they find something while we're gone." After Lars informed the Canadian Prime Minister of their plan, they grabbed their coats and piled into their rented truck and took the road out of Ottawa in the direction of Matthew's house.

* * *

The staff sergeant had worked his way down the files on his desk. He put the last file in the out-tray and turned back to see a large brown envelope in the in-tray. He took it and opened it, pulling out the contents. The posters within were split into two piles, one of wanted posters and the other of missing persons. He took the wanted posters and pinned them up for everybody to see and then turned his attention to missing persons.

There were a few. A couple of missing children (something the staff sergeant hated seeing. He thought about his own little boy and how he would feel if his son suddenly vanished without trace. He would not wish that on anyone), a few adults but most were teenagers, probably runaways out on the streets.

Then he came across a poster of a young man. As the picture was in black and white, it was hard to tell what colour his hair was but it looked blonde with an odd curly strand and the staff sergeant looked at the details typed out below. Name: Matthew Williams. Age : 19. Hair Colour : Blonde. Eye Colour : Violet/Blue. Last seen : Driving out of Ottawa in a red truck before snowstorm. If found contact …..

The staff sergeant's eyes widened at the phone number. It was the number for the Solicitor General's office and he wondered why they were concerned about this particular missing nineteen year old. Was he some kind of intern? Son of one of the people who work for the Solicitor General? Son of a friend with friends in high places? He looked the picture again at the boy's eyes and he was filled with a feeling that it was important to find this young man.

He would get more of these posters printed and put up around the town and send an officer to the hospital. You never know.

* * *

Birdie sat resting in the chair with Gil making lunch while Gilbird ruffled down in Birdie's hair. He seemed to approve of the change in the relationship between his owner and Birdie and if Gilbird approved...

Well, it was all good.

Gilbert's news about his impending death confused Birdie. For someone who could go at any moment, Gil looked hail and hearty and he certainly had plenty of energy. Birdie blushed as he thought back to their make out session but Gil had been gentle too, ever mindful that Birdie was still recovering. Birdie did not get it. Gilbert just did not seem sick, could there had been a mistake?

Gil stood in the kitchen, making sandwiches for himself and Birdie and getting some titbits for Gilbird and his mind turned to the adorable man sat in his living room and wondered was he doing the right thing starting this relationship with Birdie. One worry was that, when he did go he knew that Birdie would look after Gilbird but who would look after Birdie?

He put the sandwiches and two drinks for himself and Birdie on a tray and carried them out to the living room to find that Birdie had taken Gilbird out of his hair and was petting him. Such a cute picture and then Birdie turned to look at him and he blushed. Gott! This guy was too awesomely adorable!

"Lunch, Birdie," he grinned, putting the tray down on the table in front of the chair. Gilbird flew down to the little pot of seed and began pecking at it. Gilbert sat down beside Birdie, picking up a sandwich and taking a bite. Birdie reached for a sandwich himself but held it in his hand, staring at it.

"What is actually wrong with you, Gil?" he asked. "You don't look sick and, after two years, I think symptoms would be showing. You just don't look like you're dying." Gil did not know what to tell Birdie, he certainly could not tell him the truth. That he was the human embodiment of the now abolished Prussia but now the country no longer existed, he would eventually go as well. So he came up with a half-truth.

"It's my heart," he replied, referring to Prussia where his heart lay. "It could go at any time. Has already gone, it just hasn't stopped beating yet." Birdie continued to stare at the sandwich.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Not your fault, Birdie," Gilbert replied. "And nothing you can do about it either. We'll finish lunch and then I'll have a look at your ribs, see how they're healing."

They finished their lunch in silence.

* * *

It was decided that Lars should drive as his people and the Canadians both drove on the right so he would be used to that and he was a careful driver which was required as snow was still thick on the ground. Alfred called shotgun which Arthur allowed since he was the one who knew where Matthew's house was. Which meant he was sat in the back. With Francis.

"Will you keep to your own side, Frog?" he snapped as Francis had drifted over next to him. Again. "You should be looking out of your own side for any sign of Matthew."

"Oh, Angleterre," Francis replied. "It's so cold out here. Surely you don't mind sharing your body heat to keep me warm." He huddled in close and ran his hand down Arthur's thigh.

"GET BACK OVER THERE, YOU PERVERT!" Arthur bellowed and shoved Francis away so hard, he hit his head on the window.

"Ow!" Francis groaned. "You're so cruel, you black sheep of Europe!" Lars glared at them in the rear-view mirror.

"Cut it out!" he ordered. "We're looking for a missing nation so can you put your sexual tension on hold until we find him!"

"Sexual tens ….," Arthur blustered. "WITH THAT!"

"You wound me, Angleterre," Francis mourned.

"STOP!" Alfred shouted. Lars put on the brakes and brought the truck to a stop. America jumped out and everyone followed him to a second of trees and bushes. They were cover with snow but it did not hide the fact that the greenery had been damaged and some of the trees broken.

"Down there," Arthur pointed down the embankment and they could just see the wreckage of a truck and they began climbing down the embankment to the wrecked truck.

"It's Mattie's!" Alfred exclaimed and began shouting into the woods. "MATTIE! MATTIE!"

"I think Matthew's long gone by now," Arthur replied. "We need to know where he went to. He could have gone in any direction. Any footprints he might have left have been covered." France looked around and said, "This way."

"How do you know?" Arthur demanded. Francis went to a nearby bush and pulled off a scrap of red cloth that clung to the branches.

"This way it is then," Lars replied and walked off in the direction France indicated, with the others following.

* * *

Officer Michael Vandelle wandered into the hospital, carrying the missing persons posters and went up to Reception where the receptionist looked up at him.

"I have these missing person posters for people to look at," he said. "Maybe some of them have been through your doors." The receptionist took the posters and looked through them.

"No," she said as she looked after them, one after another. "No, no, no, n ….. wait a moment! This one's familiar." She was looking at the picture of a young man with a curling strand before falling between his eyes. "Yes, I sure he was brought in a few days ago by an albino. He was seen by one of the senior doctors. I can call him if you like?"

"Please," Michael replied. The receptionist got on the phone while he waited and within minutes, a doctor arrived. He looked at the picture and confirmed what the receptionist said.

"Yes, I treated him," he said. "He was brought in by a Gilbert Smith, an American who lives out of town. We think he was involved in an vehicle accident but we can't be sure. The young man is suffering from amnesia. Gilbert Smith has taken him in for now." Michael was excited. Finding missing people always made him feel good when he found them alive.

"Where exactly does this Gilbert Smith live?"

* * *

"I think we're lost," Lars said. They had been trudging through the snow for some time with no sign of Matthew or even civilisation. Alfred continued to shout for his brother with no response.

"Save your breath, lad," Arthur advised. "I don't think Matthew's around here to reply." Alfred's shoulder's sagged and Arthur put a reassuring arm around him. "We'll find him, Alfred."

"I see smoke," Francis said. He saw looking up where he could see the wispy smoke rising above the trees.

"That's chimney smoke," Arthur replied. "There's a house nearby. If we can find it, maybe they know something." They followed the smoke, trying to keep it in sight and they finally struggled out of the woods to find a clearing where a cabin stood. A kind of hunter's lodge and they walked over to it, climbing the porch. Arthur knocked on the door.

* * *

Gilbert was putting the remnants of lunch away when there was a knock on the door. He put everything down and went to the front door, indicating for Birdie to stay seated. He prepared his best American accent and opened the door. On the porch stood England, America, France and Netherlands with looks of shock on their faces.

"PRUSSIA!"

 **They've been found but it's not over yet. Birdie/Matthew still can't remember and his memory won't return simply because the rest of the FACE family have shown up and he might even prove a little … resistant to them. Complex brain stuff! O.o**

 **To Guest – Welcome to the PruCan Shipping Club! ;)**

 **To Guest – You want more! You've got it! XD**

 **Please forgive any grammatical errors! Like I said, I'm short on time and couldn't spare any to check this. I'll be doing that at the first opportunity so bear with me!**

 **Till next week,**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**


	7. Sorry!

**Sorry, my faithful readers. Don't worry, this isn't a message to say that I'm discontinuing this story, I wouldn't leave you hanging like that. The problem is that this week's chapter of _Lost And Found_ has somehow been lost so I'll need to rewrite it so there'll be no new chapter this week. I'm sorry!**

 **I'll try to get it rewritten for next week or earlier if I can. All I can say is Bloody Technology! Once again, my apologies!**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**


	8. Who Are You?

**Once again, I apologise _profusely_ about last week, although Hollywoodling X 80 was amused that Lost And Found had been 'lost' which I have to admit is pretty funny! XD But here's the next chapter now. Enjoy!**

 **Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!**

 _ **Chapter 7 : Who Are You?**_

They could honestly say that the last person that Arthur, Alfred, Francis and Lars expected to open the door was Gilbert who had not been seen since his dissolution and now turned up in the wilds of Canada, staring at them with wide red eyes as if they were the last people _he_ expected to see.

"Scheiße!" he muttered and they stared at each other for a moment.

"Dude, you've been here the whole time!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Ludwig's going to be happy to know where you are," Arthur remarked.

"NO!" Gilbert shouted. "He can't know I'm here!"

"Is anything wrong, Gil?" someone came up behind him and everyone on the porch turned to the newcomer, a familiar violet-eyed blonde.

"MATTIE!" Alfred cried, pushing Gil and grabbing his brother in a bone-crushing bear-hug, not hearing the slight whimper of pain. "It's great to see you, bro! We thought we'd lost ya!" Then he saw the cast on Mattie's arm. "What happened to ya, bro?" Matthew pulled away from Alfred and looked at him with a frown.

"Who are you?" he asked.

* * *

Birdie heard Gil shout, got up and went to the door to see what was going on. Over Gil's shoulder, he could see four men, all blonde and the one with the blue eyes and the cow-lick caught sight of him. The next thing Birdie knew the man was calling him _Mattie_ and he swept him into a hug. Birdie felt his ribs twinge and he pulled away to look at this guy who seemed to know him. Birdie felt that he should know him, that all of them were familiar but it was all behind the veil over his memory.

"Who are you?" The man before him looked stunned, as did the others, at his question.

"Mattie?" he said, uncertainly. The man seemed to know him and, now that he really looked at him, there was a resemblance between the two of them.

"Do you know me?" Birdie asked. "Do you know who I am?" Arthur came to stand in front of him.

"Do you know me, lad?" he asked. Birdie examined the man in front of him. He had the greenest eyes and the biggest eyebrows and something sparked in his memory but it was brief and gone in an instant and he shook his head.

"What about me, mon cher?" the other blue-eyed blonde asked. He sounded French and Birdie reacted almost immediately.

"Je suis désolé ( _I'm_ _sorry_ )," he replied. "Je ne me souviens pas de vous ( _I_ _don't_ _remember_ _you_ )." Francis looked crestfallen and Gil frowned.

"You know French, Birdie?" he asked and Birdie gasped.

"Is that what I was speaking?" he asked.

"Do you know what you said?"

"Oui!" Lars came forward.

"Prussia, can we talk to you in private?" he asked. Birdie looked over at Gil.

"Why did he call you Prussia?" he asked. "And who are they, they seemed to know me?" Alfred put his hand on Birdie's shoulder.

"You're Matthew," he replied. "You're my brother. You disappeared days ago and we've been looking for you ever since." He gave Birdie another hug. "We've been so worried, man!"

"But I don't remember any of you," Birdie said. Lars gave a mirthless laugh.

"Isn't that ironic!" he commented.

"Alfred, you stay with Matthew while we talk to Prus …. Gilbert," Arthur said and turned to Gil. "Let's go somewhere quiet." And Gilbert directed them to the kitchen, shutting the door while Alfred kept Birdie company.

"What happened to me ….. Alfred, is it?" Alfred felt a little hurt that Mattie could not remember him but he knew that Mattie could not help it.

"We found ya truck," Alfred replied. "It looks like ya rolled it, bro!" Birdie nodded. That would explain his injuries. Maybe this man could also fill in the gaps in his memory.

"Who am I?" he asked. Alfred was not as clueless as other nations seemed to think he was and he knew he had to be careful about what he said to Matthew.

"Your name is Matthew Williams," he replied. "And I'm Alfred F Jones, your twin brother. The British guy with the big eyebrows is Arthur Kirkland and the French guy is Francis Bonnefoy, they're kinda family too. The other guy is Lars Van Dyke, a friend of yours from the Netherlands."

"You sound American," Birdie commented. "I'm obviously Canadian, how are we twins?" Alfred hemmed.

"Do you remember anything about your connection to Canada?" he asked. Birdie frowned.

"Connection in what way?" he said and Alfred sighed.

"That's something you need to remember for yourself," he replied. "Now, how did you meet Gilbert?" Birdie looked toward the kitchen door and wondered what the men were discussing beyond it.

* * *

"How did you find Matthew?" Arthur asked as soon as the door was shut.

"Birdie turned up on my doorstep in the middle of a storm," Gil replied. "He was a mess so I took care of his injuries as best as I could and took him to a hospital as soon as the storm died. He has cracked ribs, a broken arm and a head injury. He also has amnesia." He stepped away from the others.

"Who is he?" he asked.

"Matthew Williams," Lars replied. "AKA the personification of Canada." Gil looked up in surprise.

"I knew there was something unusual about him," he replied. "I even thought he might have been Canada but I thought Canada would've been at the World Meeting with you guys. It is that time of year, isn't it?"

"Oui," Francis said. "But there was a ….. argument and Canada stormed out. Alfred rang his home the next morning and he hadn't arrived. We came up here to find him."

"You really didn't realise that he was Canada?" Lars asked. "Are you another that ignored or forgot his existence?"

"What?" Gil replied. "I didn't realise that Birdie was Canada because I've never met Canada. You think I would forget someone as awesome as Birdie if I'd met him before?"

"But you said you suspected he might be Canada," Arthur pointed out.

"Because he's healing too fast for an ordinary human," Gil replied. "But, like I said, I thought Canada would have been at the meeting, not wandering the woods. So Birdie's actually one of us? Why'd he storm out of the meeting?" Arthur and Francis looked self-conscious.

"The other nations have a habit of ignoring or not remembering Canada," Lars replied. "Or mistaking him for his brother. It happened once too often and Canada finally blew." Gil looked surprised.

"Who could ignore or forget that bundle of awesomeness?"

"I don't get it either," Lars agreed. "Though I find it somewhat poetic that after all this time of being forgotten, Canada's now forgotten us."

"How much does Matthew remember?" Arthur asked. Gilbert thought back over the past few days.

"He mentioned something about a truck," he replied. "Nothing after that before waking up here." Arthur nodded.

"Yes, we found his truck," he said. "Looks like he lost control in the storm. Question is, how do we get his memory back? I just hope Alfred hasn't mentioned anything about personified countries yet if Matthew doesn't remembered that he's Canada. Speaking of brothers, your brother is worried about you, you know. Why haven't you called him to at least let him know you're safe? Gilbert, do you have any idea what's been going on since you left?"

"If I call Ludwig, he'd want me to go home," Gilbert replied. "And I wouldn't be able to say no. It would be unawesome of me to make my brother watch me die so what happened since is unimportant."

"You're not going to die, mon frère," Francis replied.

"What?" Gil frowned. "Prussia was dissolved so I no longer exist as a country. I don't know why I haven't died already." The other three looked at each other wondering how to reveal the good news to him. And the bad news.

"Most of the landmass that used to be Prussia became East Germany, Gilbert," Arthur told him. "Everyone thought that Ludwig would personify it but that turned out to be incorrect."

"I don't understand," Gil said, confused.

"The landmass is no longer Prussia but you still personify it," Lars replied. "You're East Germany now. Ludwig is West." It took a while for the news to sink in and Gilbert was in shock for a moment. He was not going to die! So this was why he had lasted for two years and not suffered any ill-effects. He was still a nation!

He could be with Birdie!

"I'm afraid there's some bad news, mon ami," Francis said. "East Germany is under the control of Russia so, according to the rules, you belong to Ivan."

Yeah, that was not so good! Russian hatred for Germans was particularly high and the idea of being stuck in Ivan's house did not appeal in the slightest. Perhaps it was best to stay hidden here with Birdie.

"I should give Luddy a call," Gil replied. "Let him know where I am and that I'm safe."

"Yes, tell him you're safe," Arthur replied. "But be warned! Ivan's been plaguing Ludwig for your whereabouts and if he thinks your brother knows, Ivan will stop at nothing to get it out of him. Besides, I wouldn't put it past Ivan to tap Ludwig's phone."

"You're eager to keep me out of Ivan's clutches," Gil remarked.

"We never wanted you to be abolished, Gilbert," Arthur replied. "That was our bosses. And we found out about your actions during the war." Gilbert looked wary.

"What do you mean?" he asked, tentatively.

"We've discovered reports of an high-ranking officer who gave information to the German resistance group, Die U-Bahn, who helped Jews escape," Arthur said. "This officer was described as being of distinctive appearance." Gil said nothing.

"Some described him as an albino." Gilbert sighed.

"Ludwig thought that unawesome Arschlock was the answer to all his troubles at first," he replied. "We soon found out what a psycho he was but, by then, we were stuck with him. Then people began unawesome dying because of that man. I couldn't attack my or my bruder's people or fight against my country but I could save as many as I could by helping the Die U-Bahn get them to neutral countries."

"Did Ludwig know?" Lars asked Gilbert. Gil nodded.

"He would get information on the safest routes for the Die U-Bahn to use," he replied. "And I would pass it on. We had to give information that could be received from other sources so it couldn't be traced back to us. It was my only way of fighting what was going on."

"You never fail to surprise us, mon ami," Francis commented.

"Indeed," Arthur agreed. "Now we need to decide what to do about Matthew's loss of memory. His government is looking for him as well so we better tell them we've found him …. " They were interrupted by a knock on the door which also stopped the conversation between Matthew and Alfred. They left the kitchen and Gilbert went to the door and opened it. Outside stood Officer Michael Vandelle, holding a poster as he turned to face Gilbert.

"Gilbert Smith?" he asked.

"Yes," Gil replied in fake American. Michael held up the poster.

"I believe this young man is staying with you, sir," he said and Gilbert looked at the poster, seeing a picture of Birdie. "You brought him into the hospital, suffering from amnesia?"

"Yes, that's Birdie," Gil replied.

"Actually, his name is Matthew Williams," Michael replied. "He was reported missing about a week ago."

"I know," Gil said. "His brother and friends showed up this morning, looking for him. Would you like to come in?" Michael took Gil up on his invitation.

Inside, the others were listening to Gil talk to the police officer and Alfred wondered why Gil was sounding like an American but Matthew motioned to him to say nothing as the police officer came in.

"Good afternoon, gentleman," Michael greeted the other men in the room and his gaze fell on the young man from the poster. "Hello, you must be the one Mr Smith calls Birdie."

"Yes," Matthew replied. "Although I've just been told my name's Matthew. Who reported me missing?"

"We went to see some people in high places to find you," Arthur replied.

"Very high," Michael commented. "This was issued by the Solicitor General. You must know some very important people."

"We're all representatives for our respective countries," Arthur explained. "Matthew acts as our liaison with the Canadian government and he's a friend so when he disappeared, we came looking."

"I think we should let the Solicitor General know that we've found Matthew," Lars replied. "Maybe, going to Parliament Hill will help restore his memory."

"We can go to the station and call from there," Michael suggested. "We need to register Matthew Williams as found." Arthur turned to Matthew and Gilbert.

"Better pack a bag," he suggested. "We maybe away for a while. You can call Ludwig when we get to Ottawa." Gilbert went to pack for himself and Matthew while Francis put his arm around the Canadian nation.

"Don't worry, Mathieu," he reassured. "You'll have your memory back in no time."

* * *

After the formalities were completed at the nearby police station, where everyone was pleased with the happy conclusion of a missing person being found safe and well, a quick phone call to the Solicitor General filled the man in on Matthew's location and his current medical condition which resulted in an order from the Prime Minister to bring Matthew back to Ottawa and Parliament Hill which they were expecting. They were soon on the road to Ottawa while Gilbert explained his reasons for pretending to be American and soon they were back in the city.

"Matthew, my boy," the Prime Minister greeted as they walked into the building. "You had us all worried there for a while." Matthew stared at the Prime Minister blankly.

"Do I know you, sir?" he asked. Arthur sighed.

"I had hoped that seeing you might have helped his memory, Mr Prime Minister," he said. "He doesn't remember us either." The Prime Minister gave Matthew a sympathetic look and put his hands on Matthew's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Matthew," he replied. "We'll get the best doctors to help you. You'll be back to yourself in no time."

"We'd like to stay," Alfred said. "I wanna help my bro."

"If that's all right with your respective governments," the Prime Minister replied. "We'll be happy to have you. I think you should take Matthew to his room here in Parliament Hill and tomorrow, take him on a tour of Ottawa. See if that jogs his memory."

"Good idea, Monsieur le Premier Ministre ( _Mr_ _Prime_ _Minister_ )," France agreed.

* * *

While the others went to see the Prime Minister, Gilbert was in their hotel room with Gilbird sat in his hair, putting a call through to Ludwig had returned to Germany so it was a long distance call to Berlin.

"Guten Tag," Gil heard his brother say and he took a deep breath.

"Guten Tag, bruder."

"Gil!" Ludwig was ecstatic to hear his older brother's voice again. "Bruder, where are you?" Then he realised what he was asking. "No! Wait! Don't tell me, not on the phone! How are you? I would say you shouldn't have left but, all things considered, it was perhaps best that you did but, first things first! Bruder, you're not dying! Prussia's gone but you're still a Nation …."

"Ja, I know," Gilbert replied. "I'm East Germany now. How about that, West? I'm so awesome I can't be killed, even by dissolution."

"Ja but this means you belong to Russia," Ludwig replied. "That's not so awesome so it's best that you stay where you are."

"That's the plan," Gil replied. "I got reason to stay out of his clutches, bruder. You'll like Birdie." Ludwig sighed.

"Bruder, I'm happy you've found someone but to get involved with an ordinary human ….."

"He's one of us, bruder," Gil assured him. "Birdie's not his name, it just what I call him. I met him about a week ago. He's the personification of ….."

"Don't say any more, Gilbert," Ludwig warned. "I'm not sure if this line's secure. Just stay where you are for the time being and don't call this line again. Call another nation and have them call me so the call can't be traced to where you are but I won't be available for a while. I have to go out of the country to help with an urgent matter but I'll talk to you soon, hopefully."

"Ja," Gil replied. "I know a few nations that'll pass a message on, I'll talk to you again soon, West. Auf Wiedersehen."

"Auf Wiedersehen, Gilbert," Ludwig said and hung up. There was only one nation Gil could possible have met a week ago as everyone else was at the meeting. He mentioned leaving the country in an effort to throw anyone listening in off the scent but Ludwig knew that, if he could figure it out, Ivan could too so Ludwig had to get to Gilbert before he did.

He picked up the phone to book a flight to Canada.

* * *

The phone in Ivan's room rang and he answered it. On the other end was the person who had been tapping Germany's phone and he finally had the news that Ivan had been waiting for and he listened as the phone tapper played a recording of the call Germany had received from Prussia and Ivan smiled as he worked out the general area of Prussia's hiding place.

He put the phone down and picked it back up again and dialled. After a moment, someone answered.

"I want you to arrange a flight for me," Ivan said to the person on the other end of the phone. "I'm going to visit Canada!"

 **Oh, the irony! After centuries of not knowing who Canada is, he now doesn't know who they are, isn't that a turn around XP. I put in that Gilbert and Ludwig helped the resistance to emphasise the point that not every German was a Nazi and I did read about a group that spirited Jews off to neutral countries a while back but I couldn't remember the name and now I can't find the site I read it on so Die U-Bahn is a fictional German Resistance group. Die U-Bahn is German for The Underground Rail-road which I named after the American system for helping escaping slaves get to free states or Canada, it just seemed to fit. :)**

 **To Normandy – I feel your pain, I really do! I've lost count of all the times I've had to write something because the laptop failed to save it! :( Makes you want to bang your head on the keyboard, doesn't it! DX**

 **So Ludwig and Ivan have figured out where Gilbert is and are racing to get there first. And what will it take to restore Matthew's memory? Tune in next week to find out! (If my laptop doesn't have another fit D:)**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**


	9. A Memory Awakes

**This is a little shorter than usual, I didn't have much time but I didn't want to leave it for a week again so here you go, enjoy!**

 **Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!**

 _ **Chapter 8 : A Memory Awakes!**_

The Canadian Prime Minister insisted that Matthew stay at Parliament Hill but Matthew was nervous of staying in, what he considered to be, a strange place alone so Alfred offered to stay with him and the others promised to bring Gilbert the next day, although how they would explain to the Prime Minister how the former Nation of Prussia came to be living in Canada in secret was anyone's guess. Pretending to be American for a quiet life was one thing, pretending to the leader of a nation was the fastest route to an accusation of spying if he was found out.

The Prime Minister assigned an aide to them and they were taking a tour of Parliament Hill, taking in sights such as the view of the Ottawa River and the buildings, especially the Center Block with the Peace Tower. Alfred watched his brother's face, looking for some sign of recognition of the political center that was, in fact, the center of Him.

Matthew stared up at the Peace Tower, his eyes gazing over the Gothic architecture and taking in every detail, hoping for some spark of remembrance. There was some feeling that he had seen this building before but there was no clear memory or even a fragment of one, just frustration that he should know this place.

"You okay, bro?" Alfred asked, after Matthew said nothing for a while, just staring at the tower like it held all the answers but was not giving up its secrets and the frustration built in Matthew until it became too much.

"WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?!" he exploded, grabbing his head in his hands. "I SHOULD KNOW THIS PLACE! WHY DON'T I?" Alfred jumped back from Matthew. The last time Matthew blew up like that was right before he stormed out of the meeting and disappeared. Matthew took a few deep breaths to calm down when a memory came out of nowhere.

 _'THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT!'_

 _Matthew glared at the dark-haired, violet-eyed man with the mole on his chin who had done something to make him angry before glaring at everyone in the room. A small, auburn-haired man yelped and hid behind a tall muscular blond man. A green-eyed with blonde bed hair stared at him in shock, as did a long, blonde-haired man with blue eyes. A tall, platinum blonde man widened his pale violet eyes but maintained the same creepy smile he had worn throughout the meeting and the bespectacled blue-eyed blonde stared at him like he could not believe what he was hearing. Several other people in the room were staring at him in stunned surprise but Matthew had stopped looking by then. His gaze went down to the papers on the table in front of him and he picked up at briefcase and began to shove the papers, haphazardly into it._

" _If you're going to discuss me like I'm not here, I might as well not be!" Matthew slammed the briefcase shut and stormed out with an American voice calling after him._

" _Hey Mattie! Wait up, bro!"_

The memory faded and Matthew came back to the present, trying to cling to the memory but it drifted away like morning mist but what he had remembered remained.

"I was at a meeting," he said, almost to himself and Alfred's eyes widened at the hint that Matthew was remembering something. "There was some dark-haired guy there. He said something that made me mad."

"Yeah!" Alfred said with a hint of excitement. "That was Austria …... Roderich Edelstein, the representative of Austria." He quickly corrected himself. Matthew was still unaware of what he was. Of what they were.

"You were there," Matthew continued. "So were Francis, Arthur and Lars. There was a big, blonde man, some little guy with auburn hair and a huge man with a creepy smile."

"Ludwig Beilschmidt," Alfred replied. "Feliciano Vargas and the Commie Bastard."

"Commie Bastard?" Matthew said, inquiringly.

"Ivan Braginski," Alfred clarified. "We don't get on. What else do you remember?"

"Oh!" Matthew replied. "I said something about not being there if everyone was going to talk as if I wasn't." Alfred looked a little sheepish.

"You're so quiet," he muttered. "That people forget you're there and and treat you like you're invisible, forget who you are too. Strange thing is, when you vanished, they actually remembered you. Anything else you remember?"

"I walked out and you shouted after me, that's it," Matthew replied. Then he caught on to something else Alfred said.

"You said Ludwig Beilschmidt," he said. "Like Gilbert's brother, Ludwig?"

"Gilbert's younger brother," Alfred said. "Dude's been looking him for since he left."

"Gil mentioned Ludwig," Matthew commented. "Said he didn't want him to watch him die."

"Gilbert's not gonna die, Mattie," Alfred replied. "There was a big mistake, Gil was never gonna die." Matthew took a deep breath to process what Alfred had just told him. Gil was going to live! Matthew did not have to lose him and a smile spread across his face.

He did not have to lose the one he loved.

"He's really not going to die?" Matthew needed to hear it again.

"He's not going to die," Alfred grinned. Matthew grabbed his brother and gave him a happy hug. Alfred returned the hug, elated that his brother was happy again and he had remembered something, not much but it was _something!_

He could not wait to tell the others.

* * *

Gilbert was not happy that his birdie would not be staying with them but he had been told that the Prime Minister had insisted and that he would be seeing Matthew tomorrow so he had to be content with that.

Arrangements were made for someone to collect Kumajirou from Matthew's home so his housekeeper did not have to continue looking after him and it was hoped that the bear might spark something in Matthew's memory.

"I hope they don't try to stick Kuma in a carrier or on a leash," Francis said. "He hates that and Matthew wouldn't be happy if they tranquillized him either."

"Maybe one of us should go for Kumajirou," Arthur suggested. "After all, we're more familiar with him."

"I'll go," Lars offered. "I've been a couple of times and Kuma knows me. I'll go in the morning."

"I'll call Matthew's housekeeper and let her know you're coming," Arthur replied and moved to the phone.

"So, mon ami," Francis said to Gilbert. "Do I detect a touch of _L'amour_ between you and Mathieu?" Gilbert pale skin blushed slightly and he gave a half-smirk.

"He's worthy of mein awesomeness," he quipped. Francis clapped his hands.

"Mon fils et mon ami," he gushed. "I approve!" Arthur finished his call and put down the phone.

"She'll be waiting for you tomorrow," he said to Lars and then he turned to Gilbert. "Gilbert, what goes on between you and Matthew is your own affair but I am concerned that, if Ivan should find you, you and Matthew might not see each other for a long time. According to the rules, you're Ivan's territory and he might not allow the two of you to have access to each other. He can be quite …..possessive!"

"He has to find him first, Angleterre," Francis replied. "I'm not about to reveal his location."

"Me, neither," Arthur agreed. "But there's always a chance Ivan could find out some other way. He's quite determined."

"My people are not too fond of Germans right now," Lars commented. "But, for Matthew's sake, I would offer you sanctuary in my landmass."

"Ultimately, it's not our decision," Arthur pointed out. "If our leaders say Gil belongs to Ivan, he'll be handed over, no matter how we feel about it. They didn't listen to us when we objected to his dissolution." Francis and Lars had to admit the truth of that.

"So we make sure that Ivan doesn't find out that Gilbert's in Canada," Francis replied. No one realised that it was already too late.

* * *

The Canadian Prime Minister was surprised the next morning when the other three nations brought another with them, the missing personification of the former nation of Prussia but then he was told about how Gil was the one who found and helped Matthew after his accident. It was also clear that Matthew was attached to Gil as, the moment Matthew laid eyes on Gil, he was straight to his side.

"Gil, is it true?" he asked. "Alfred said there was a mistake and you're not going to die."

"Ja, Birdie," Gil replied. "It's true. You're stuck with the awesome me." Matthew threw his arms around Gil's neck. The Prime Minister looked surprised but said nothing. Arthur took him to one side and told him about the problem concerning Prussia now being East Germany, therefore Russian territory but it would upset Matthew to lose Gilbert right now so, for Matthew's sake, he agreed not to reveal Gilbert's location to anyone. After all, after 1945, relations with Russia were not exactly cordial.

Lars was on his way to Matthew's house to get Kumajirou so it was Gilbert, Matthew, Alfred, Arthur and Francis that set out for a tour of all the sight that Ottawa had to offer unaware that trouble was arriving at the airport.

* * *

Ludwig left the airport after departing the plane and had no idea how to go about locating his bruder so he decided to use his nation status and go straight to Parliament Hill. As he got into a cab, another plane landed and a tall man with platinum hair and violet eyes stepped off it.

Ivan looked around. Canada looked like a nice place, maybe he would do a little sight-seeing while he was here but first …..

He had to find an errant white-haired, red-eyed nation.

 **1945 saw the defection of Igor Gouzenko which lead to the discovery of a spy-ring in Canada which, some say, kicked off the Cold War so I imagine the view of Russia at this time was pretty negative. Now Matthew knows that Gil is dying but he's still yet to find out that he is, in fact, Canada. And now Ludwig is here. And Ivan!**

 **Now begins a cat-and-mouse chase! Who will find Gilbert first? Ludwig or Ivan? Wait and see!**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**


	10. Canada

**Here we go! Enjoy!**

 **Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!**

 _ **Chapter 9 : Canada**_

They decided to go to go to Notre Dame Cathedral Basillica and they stood beneath the towering Neo-Gothic structure. Matthew looked up at the tin-covered steeples that housed the bells as they pointed to the sky, trying to remember if he had ever seen it before but, like everything else, it was in the farthest corner of his mind, just beyond his reach.

"Anything, Mattie?" Alfred asked. Matthew gave the building another look-over but it still lay just outside of his conscious memory and he shook his head.

"Nothing," he replied and sighed. Gilbert put a comforting arm around Matthew's shoulders.

"Don't despair, Birdie," he said. "Perhaps something inside will help you remember." And they went in.

Inside was magnificent with pillars and balconies, topped with a glorious blue and gold vaulted ceiling and statues gracing the wall of the ornate altar. Coloured light was cast around the cathedral by daylight shining through the picturesque stained glass windows. It was a truly magnificent building.

"C'est magnifique," Francis breathed as he looked around the cathedral, comparing it to such places in France, in particular, his own Notre Dame Cathedral. The Basillica was smaller but it held its own. "Such a building is worthy of my country, mon fils." Matthew looked around at everything, knowing that he should recognise all this but his memory just refused to co-operate. The frustration was building once more and only the presence of Gilbert by his side prevented him from blowing up again. Why could he not remember?

They stayed for an hour, hoping that something would come to Matthew but no joy so they decided to try somewhere else before going back to the hotel where they would wait for Lars to arrive with Kumajirou so they decided to do something restful as they could sense that Matthew was coming agitated with his lack of progress so they made their way to one of the parks for a restful walk to calm him.

They went to the closest one and, by mutual consent, no one asked Matthew if he remembered it, not even Alfred as the purpose was to let Matthew relax and not pushed his memory. They strolled pleasantly through the trails, letting it relax them all and Gilbert strolled with his arm around Matthew's neck. Francis tried to do the same to Arthur and got elbowed in the ribs for his trouble while Alfred laughed at them.

"This is nice," Matthew commented, rolling his head on to Gil's shoulder and Gilbird hopped from Gil's head to his. "This is like the last time I came here, just before the war ….." Then he realized what he had just said. He recognised this place! He had come here when it became clear that Canada would join England in fighting the Axis Powers, along with France and China but America had yet to join.

 _Matthew wandered the trails, thinking things over. Soon he would be joining Arthur to fight the Axis after the invasion of Poland and Matthew wondered how Feliks was doing. It did not sound good for him and other countries were at risk from the madman running Germany. Alfred wanted to join in too, to be 'The Hero' but most of the American government and people wanted to stay out of it so, unless something changed, Alfred would be sitting this out._

 _Matthew thought about what was waiting on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean and what this war would cost in lives. The Great War, now called World War I had been bad enough but weapons had become bigger and badder since then and the conflict would become the inventing room for worse. A lot of people said that this war would be over by Christmas._

 _But they said that about the last war as well. Matthew just hoped that this one would not be as long as the last one._

"Mattie?" Alfred said, tentatively as he saw his brother zone out, his eyes looking far away.

"Birdie?" Gil looked worried and then Matthew's eyes cleared. Arthur came forward to look into Matthew's eyes.

"What did you remember?" he asked. "Take your time!"

"I was walking through this park," Matthew replied. "I was going to join you in the war because Poland had been invaded and I was wondering about Feliks. Who's Feliks?"

"Feliks Lukasiewicz, a friend from Poland," Arthur replied. "Anything else?"

"Just wondering how many lives this war would cost and how long it would go on for," Matthew added. "And how Alfred wanted to come in but his government were staying out of it."

"Until Pearl Harbour," Alfred replied. "That changed everything."

"Was that all, mon cher?" Francis asked gently. Matthew nodded.

"Well, at least it's something," Gilbert commented. "The memories are there, Birdie! You'll remember them all eventually." Alfred put his arm around Matthew and gave him a hug.

"We'll get there, bro," he promised. "And we're right here for ya."

"Absolutely," Arthur agreed and then looked at his watch. "I think we should go back to the hotel now. Lars should be arriving back soon and he'll have a guest with him that we hope you'll recognise, Matthew."

* * *

Ludwig arrived at Parliament Hill and requested a meeting with the Canadian Prime Minister. The Prime Minister's secretary gave him a contemptuous frown but Ludwig had used the special code so he would have to inform the Prime Minister of Ludwig's request.

"The Prime Minister is currently in a meeting right now," the secretary informed him. "So if you're prepared to wait ….." Ludwig did not know if the Prime Minister was in a meeting or the secretary was merely being obstructive but there was nothing he could do about it so he took a seat and began to wait.

* * *

Ivan was also on his way to Parliament Hill but he decided to walk and take in the sights along the way, Ivan liked to visit new places and, of late, the only time he visited new places was when he had been taking them from Germany. He had few opportunities to visit Canada and what he was seeing, he liked. Perhaps when Matvey was found, they could become one but, then again, since the Gouzenko incident, his government's relations with the Canadian government had become uncomfortable, probably egged on by Canada's capitalist twin, America.

Still, first things first. Ivan had to find East Germany and put Gil where he now belonged. In his house, under his control, the sooner the better. The former nation of Prussia was his now and he was somewhere in this country. It was clear from the overheard phone call that the personification Gilbert had met was Canada as everyone else had still been at the World Meeting. Germany had clearly known his phone was being tapped and had tried to make anyone listening that he was leaving his country to deal with some matter, maybe even to help find Canada but Ivan knew his real reason was to find his brother.

But Ivan was determined to find Gilbert first!

* * *

When they arrived back at the hotel, Lars was waiting with a little friend. It surprised Matthew to see a polar bear cub sitting in the hotel room, looking up at Lars saying, "I'm hungry!" It never occurred to Matthew to think it strange that a polar bear could talk.

"Do you remember Kumajirou?" Arthur asked. The bear was vaguely familiar and Matthew suddenly had a split-second memory of the bear asking, "Who are you?" Kuma turned at the sound of Arthur's voice and saw Matthew with the others.

"CANADA!" he cried out and padded over to his owner. "Where have you been, Canada? I'm hungry!" The others groaned. Of all the times for Kuma to remember his owner's name, why now and why his owner's _country_ name. Matthew looked at the others.

"Why did he call me Canada?" he asked. The others looked at one another.

"You'll remember in time, mon cher," Francis replied, hoping to get Matthew to drop the subject. "Now why don't we …..."

"NO!" Matthew replied, hotly. "I'm tired of being told to wait until I remember, I want to know now! The bear called me Canada, you called Gilbert Prussia back at his house so I want to know what's going on. Who am I?" Alfred sighed.

"I think we should tell him," he said. "I know my bro when he gets like this, he won't let it go." Arthur sighed.

"Very well," he replied. "We better sit down."

"I'm hungry!" Kuma piped up again. "Canada, give me food!" Lars began rummaging around in a bag on floor.

"I brought some of his food with us," he said, taking out some tinned fish and Kuma's bowl. He opened the tins and emptied the contents into the bowl and put it in front of Kumajirou who began to chow down. Then everyone sat and wondered how to explain to Matthew the nature of his existence.

"Matthew," Arthur began. "Do you know what I mean by the anthropomorphic personification of countries?"

"You mean like thinking of a country as a person?" Matthew asked. "Like when people refer to their country as 'she' or 'the motherland'?"

"Well, actually I mean more than that," Arthur replied. "I'm talking about the actual physical personification of a country or nation. That's what you are, Matthew. You're the human representation of Canada's people and landmass. You're not our liaison to the Canadian government, you are, in fact, Canada." Matthew wondered if Arthur was joking but his face was so serious and, when Matthew look round at the others, they were holding their breath, waiting for his reaction.

"That's impossible," Matthew replied, trying to take in the concept. "How can a person be a whole country?"

"Never the less," Arthur continued. "It's true! I'm actually the personification of England and The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland."

"Mattie," Alfred said. "You asked how we can be twins when you're Canadian and I'm American. Well, that's because we personify the North American continent but you're Canada and I'm America."

"And I'm France, the Country of Love," Francis told him. "Angleterre and I were your caretakers." Matthew turned to look at Lars.

"I'm Netherlands," he replied. "I'm a friend. You helped me in my darkest hour so I came to help you." Matthew turned to Gilbert.

"I ….was Prussia," he replied. "But Prussia unawesomely ceased to exist two years ago. When a country ceased to exist, the personification usually dies, that why I thought I was going to but what was Prussia became East Germany and that's what I am now."

"You said it was your heart!"

"Prussia was my heart."

"Why can't I remember any of this?" Matthew asked. "How can I forget being the personification of a whole country?" Alfred sighed.

"You're a very quiet person," he said. "People often forget you're there or, when they do notice ya, they think you're me. Truth is, no one really remembers ya."

"Speak for yourself," Lars muttered. "I have lots of reasons to remember Canada."

"The point is," Alfred replied. "You walked out of the World Meeting because of that and it must have played on your mind so, when you rolled your truck, you must have forgotten yourself too." Arthur was impressed.

"That actually makes sense," he commented. "And, I must say, very insightful."

"I'm not completely dumb, ya know!"

"Am I really Canada?" Matthew asked. Gilbert put a comforting arm around Matthew's shoulders.

"Ja, it would seem so, Birdie," he replied. "I suspected something when you were healing so fast but I thought Canada was at the meeting with these guys."

"How old am I?"Matthew asked. "If I'm the personification of Canada, I must have born when Canada came into existence."

"As a country, you're eighty-two," Francis replied. "As a discovered land, you're about six centuries old, originally found by moi. A personification is born when it's land is discovered and settled and lives until it no longer exists. I found you in the fifteen hundreds but you could have been around longer than that. We found Alfred a little later so as a discovered land, he's a little younger but as a country, he's older as he's been a country for a hundred and seventy-three years."

Arthur began to cough.

"Are you all right?" Matthew asked him.

"I'm fine," Arthur replied. "Touchy subject." Alfred muttered something about 'getting over it, dude!'

"How old are you, Gil?" Matthew asked Gilbert.

"I've been around for over eight hundred awesome years," Gilbert replied. "I started out as the Teutonic Knights, back when Hungary thought she was a dude."

"Eh?"

"Long story," Gil replied. "Safe to say, I've been around for a while."

"Hey, dudes! Can we continue this after lunch?" Alfred asked. "Kuma's not the only one who's hungry."

"Come on," Arthur sighed. "Alfred's stomach has spoken!"

* * *

"The Prime Minister will see you now," the secretary said after putting down the phone and stood up to lead Ludwig into the Prime Minister's office and left when Ludwig was inside.

"I take it that you're the personification of Germany," the Prime Minister said, standing up from behind the desk. Ludwig expected some kind of contemptuous look but the Prime Minister's face was neutral as he greeted Ludwig. "To what to I owe this visit?"

"Thank you for your time, Prime Minister Sir," Ludwig replied. "I'm here on a personnel matter. I'm sure you're aware that Prussia was abolished two years ago."

"Yes," the Prime Minister had a idea of what Ludwig was about to ask. "I'm aware."

"Mein bruder was the personification of Prussia and he disappeared shortly after," Ludwig said. "He thought he was going to die but he became East Germany instead. I received a call from Prussia a few days ago. I believe that he's here in Canada and that he met the personification of Canada. I was hoping for your assistance in locating him."

"I can help you there," the Prime Minister replied. The other personifications were worried about the Russian personification finding East Germany, not East Germany's brother so he did not think he would be breaking any confidences telling Ludwig where to find his brother. "Your brother, Gilbert, is it, was here this morning. Matthew was injured and Gilbert found and helped him. Right now, he's taking Matthew on a tour of Ottawa with England, America, France and Netherlands. Matthew's suffering from amnesia and they're hoping that seeing some familiar sights will help."

"Gil's here!" Ludwig did not expect to find him so soon.

"I can't tell you where he is right now," the Prime Minister told him. "But I know where he and the others are staying." The Prime Minister jotted down the name of the hotel on a note pad, ripped off the page and handed to it to Ludwig.

"Danke," Ludwig's thanks were heartfelt. "You have no idea what this means. I haven't seen mein bruder for two years."

"Well, your brother did this country a service when he helped Matthew," the Prime Minister replied. "It's the least I can do."

"I should warn you," Ludwig said. "The personification of Russia is also looking for Gilbert so he might turn up too." The prime Minister thought for a moment.

"Well, I can't tell him he's not here," he replied. "I just can't tell him exactly where he is right now. If he finds Gilbert, there maybe nothing I can do but I'll do what I can. Matthew's rather fond of Gilbert."

"Danke," Ludwig thanked the Prime Minister again and, after a few more pleasantries, took his leave to find Gilbert.

* * *

Ivan was walking up to the main parliament building when he saw Ludwig walk out of it and he hid behind a corner, peering round to observe the German nation and he could see that Ludwig looked happy. Hmm! Maybe he would not have to see the Canadian Prime Minister, after all.

* * *

Matthew and the others had a pleasant meal and walked slowly back to the hotel. Matthew asked Lars what he meant when he said he had a lot of reasons to remember him. Lars told Matthew what he had done for him during the war, giving his royal family sanctuary when Netherlands was occupied by the enemy, pulling legal strings so that the new princess, Margriet would be born Dutch, despite being on Canadian soil and, finally, liberating Netherlands toward the end of the war as well participating in food drops when the Dutch people were driven toward starvation. It made Matthew feel good about himself that he was the kind of person that would do so much for someone else.

Gil was proud of Birdie and thought Birdie was more awesome that he had before. A beautiful and brave soul and Gilbert was very proud to have him as a boyfriend. He thought about what life would be like with this wonderful person by his side as they went back into the hotel.

"Bruder!"

Gilbert turned to see Ludwig coming toward him, a wide smile on his normally stoic face. Gilbert walked up to Ludwig and they hugged for the first time in two years.

"It's good to see you, kleiner bruder," Gil said, the suspicion of a tear in the corner of his eyes. He had missed Ludwig greatly and was overcome to see him again.

"Ja," Ludwig replied. "I missed you too." He looked over at the others and spotted Matthew among the group. "I'm glad to see that you're safe, Canada. Do you remember me? Your Prime Minister said you had amnesia."

"That's true," Matthew replied. "And no, I'm sorry, I don't remember you."

"This is my little bruder, Ludwig," Gilbert told Matthew. "Luddy, this is Birdie …. I mean Matthew."

"Ja, I know," Ludwig replied. "I met him at the World Meetings. I offered my apologies, Matthew, for all the times I over-looked or ignored you. It was unconsciously done, I assure you."

"I accept your apology," Matthew said. "Although I don't remember it."

"Don't worry, Birdie," Gil announced. "You have the whole world to help you now and I'll be by your side every step of the way."

"Are you so sure, comrade?"

Every one turned toward the hotel entrance to see Ivan standing there with his usual disturbing smile on his face.

"Privet, East Germany!"

 **Arragh! It happened! Ivan's found Gil! The nightmare begins! Before Pearl Harbour, 75% of Americans were against getting involved in the conflict, afterwards the whole country wanted to go to war. Canada dropped food to starving Dutch citizens during Operation Mana and gave sanctuary to the Dutch Royal Family and The Queen gave birth to a girl there but had the new princess been born on Canadian soil, she would have been ineligible to be heir, had she been a boy, to the throne so the maternity ward where the baby was born was declared extraterritorial so she could take on her mother's nationality and, therefore, eligible for the throne. And, of course, it was Canadian forces that liberated Netherlands so every year, Netherlands send ten of thousands of tulips to Canada in gratitude. Go, Canada!**

 **To HetaRosFangirl – Thank you but it's not over yet! Gil's been found so it's far from over and, as you'll soon see, I'M EVIL! MUAHAHAHA! I'm planning a twist, watch out for that! ;)**

 **I've had a really evil idea for this story that will either make you howl in agony or cheer with joy! Maybe it will do both, wait and see! ;)**

 **Till next week,**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**

 **P.S. I apologise for the lateness of the update! Life, you know!**


	11. How Will This End?

**Here we go, this is the last chapter! The title says it all, enjoy!**

 **Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!**

 _ **Chapter 10 : How will this end?**_

Ivan smiled at the group who were looking at him in horror and, right in the middle of them, stood his newest territory, still looking the same as the day Ivan had last seen him, on his last day as Prussia. He could not wait to get Gilbert back to his house, he had some fun times planned for East Germany.

"You gave us quite a chase, East Germany," he said with a sweet but creepy tone. "But it's time for you to come home now. Home to Mother Russia!"

"NEIN!" Ludwig stepped in front of his brother to protect him any way he could, even though at this moment in time he was no match for the big Russian but he was surprised when he was backed up by a former enemy. Alfred stepped in front as well, further blocking Ivan's view of the former Prussian nation.

"Yeah, dude," he said. Since the war and even before the end, relations between America and Russia had begun to cool and now they were having a 'Cold War' so Alfred was not inclined to hand Gilbert over. Besides, Matthew was attached to Gilbert and Alfred was willing to back up his bro. "You'll have to get past me too!" Lars grunted his approval.

"Don't worry, mon ami," Francis joined in. "We won't give you up without a fight, right, Angleterre?" England said nothing.

"Angleterre?" Francis and the others turned to look at the Brit who was lost in thought. When he looked up, he did looked somewhat forlorn.

"According to the rules," he said. "Gilbert falls under Ivan's control and has to go where he tells him to."

"So happy you agree, comrade," Ivan smiled at Arthur.

"Angleterre!" "You gonna be kidding, Iggy!" "England, nein!" "What are you doing?"

"NO!" This came from Matthew. "You're not taking him from me, Ivan!" Matthew could not take this any more. They were talking about letting this ….. this ….. _psychopath_ take Gil away! The man who saved him, the man he had fallen for. The man who did not forget him two second after meeting him.

"I still remember the Gouzenko incident," he growled. "Do you think I'll give up the man I love to the country who planted spies, even in my Parliament! No! I owe you nothing and Gil stays here!" Everyone turned to stare at Matthew.

"How did you remember that, bro?" Alfred asked. He remembered that time, how angry in a passive aggressive way Matthew had been when the spy ring had been revealed and one of spies had been one of his own MPs. Matthew had been very unhappy about that.

Matthew had not realised it but it had all come back, every part of his memory. Wandering the wilderness until he was found by Francis, Arthur bringing his brother to meet him, World War I, World War II, the World Meeting.

Being Canada!

"I...I remember everything," he gasped. "I remember something running out of the snow in front of my truck and I lost control. It rolled down an embankment and I walked through the snow and collapsed at Gil's door."

"Oh Mathieu!" Francis breathed. "I'm not happy you were hurt but I am happy you remember now, mon fils!"

"Yes," Arthur agreed. "This is wonderful news."

"It's good to have you back, Matthew," Lars said.

"Yeah, welcome back, dude!" Alfred cheered.

"Congratulations, comrade," Ivan smiled. "I'll just take East Germany and be on my way." Gilbert gritted his teeth. He knew Ivan was constantly referring to him as East Germany to remind him of how he had fallen.

"You're not having him," Matthew said with determination. "I don't care about the rules! Gilbert is staying here, he's not going with you!"

"You heard Arthur, Matvey," Ivan continued to smile. "East Germany is mine!"

"Forget it, dude!" Alfred stepped in. "Mattie said no!"

"Trying to take my territory can be seen as a declaration of war, comrade!"

"Just try it, Commie!"

"Alfred, Matthew, stop!" Arthur said, adamantly. "This is getting us nowhere. We need to take this to the United Nations to decide about Gilbert. Until then, Ivan, Gilbert stays here."

"Very well, comrade," Ivan agreed because he knew that Arthur knew what the United Nations would say. "But I will stay here until their decision arrives. And then I will be taking East Germany to Russia."

"Over my dead body," Matthew snarled. Ivan just smiled and went to get a room. Arthur indicated that they go up to their own room and have their conversation in private.

"Iggy, why did you side with Ivan?" Alfred demanded when they were in their room and the door was shut. "You can't seriously want to hand Gil over to that nut-job!"

"Of course not," Arthur replied. "But Ivan's right! If we try to keep Gil from him, it could lead to war. It's only been four years since the last one and that was bad enough. You and Ivan are now superpowers, you have atomic weapons and Ivan has acquired them and no one wants a war with atomic bombs. Have you forgotten what they did to Japan?" No one spoken. The bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki was a wake-call for everyone. Even the commander of the Enola Gay had said, ' _My God! What have we done?_ '

"The United Nations will tell us to hand him over," Francis pointed out. "For the same reasons."

"I know," Arthur sighed. "I'm doing that to stop Ivan from taking Gilbert immediately. To buy time to think of something. Perhaps telling the UN about Gil's involvement with the German Resistance might buy him some leniency but I won't hold my breath if Ivan's boss makes enough threats." Matthew wrapped his arms around Gil's waist.

"I won't lose you," he said, desperately and Gilbert held him tight.

"Nein, you won't," Gil promised. "No matter what happens."

"What can we do to stop Gil from being handed over?" Alfred asked. "There's got to be some way to prevent it. Can we get our bosses to intervene?"

"Need I remind you, mon cher, that it was our bosses that abolished Gilbert in the first place?" Francis pointed out. "I think I can safely say we'll get no help from that quarter."

"For Matthew's sake, I would offer Gil sanctuary in my country," Lars replied. "But I don't think my boss would agree. We're in no position to stand against Ivan."

"We'll think of something," Arthur promised.

* * *

The Canadian Prime Minister called Matthew back to Parliament Hill when he was informed of Matthew's recovered memory to discuss Gilbert's situation and Gilbert wanted to accompany him but Arthur asked him to stay because he needed to talk to him. Tomorrow, they would get the UN's answer about Gil and no one was hopeful and no one had come up with any ideas to save Gil.

They went for a drive to get away from everyone, especially Ivan who have been sticking to them like a limpet but Arthur found a way out of the hotel that Ivan did not know about so they were able to get away unseen. They stopped by a wood and as they trudged through the trees, Arthur got on with what was on his mind.

"You know what the UN is going to say, don't you?" he asked Gil as Gilbird sat on Gil's shoulder.

"Ja," Gil replied. "They won't risk another war, especially not one with atomic bombs. They'll order that I be handed over to Ivan."

"We'll have no choice," Arthur sighed. "Even though it will devastate Matthew and Ludwig, the only way to end this peacefully is for you to go with Ivan."

"Ja," Gil agreed. He had thought about it a lot and it was the only way if they were to avoid another conflict. Ivan would not give him up without a fight and innocent people would be caught in the crossfire. He wanted to stay with his Birdie but it would cost lives. "As unawesome as it is, it's true but ….. Birdie!"

"I know," Arthur replied. "And we'll make it as painless as possible for him. So we're agreed?" Gilbert nodded.

"So this is what we'll do ….."

* * *

Matthew came back from seeing the Prime Minister somewhat disheartened. If the UN decided that Gilbert should be handed over, which was likely, they would have to comply, although certain assurances would be demanded to keep tabs on East Germany's welfare but it did nothing to reassure Matthew. He was going to lose Gil to Ivan, he just knew it.

When he went back to the hotel, Gil was alone in the room, looking out of the window, while everybody else went to eat and Matthew ran over and wrapped his arms around Gil's waist, wanting reassurance and waited for Gil to put his arms around him. He did not and Matthew looked up at Gilbert.

"Gil?" Gilbert did not answer, just looked down at Matthew with a distant gaze.

"Gil, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Gil finally replied but it was toneless, lacking emotion and Matthew put it down to worry about the UN's answer and hugged him again.

"Please, just hold me," he begged and he felt Gil's arms come around him but it was cold and impersonal as if he did not want to be there or, worse, did not care one way or the other. What had happened while he was out.

"Gil, I know there's something wrong," he demanded. "Tell me please!"

"There's nothing wrong," Gil replied, tonelessly again. There was something wrong, Matthew knew it. Gil was so cold and distant, not the funny, arrogant, wonderful man he had fallen for. After everything that had happened, recovering his memory, Ivan and the prospect of losing Gil tomorrow, Matthew's normally infinite patience could not take any more.

"FINE!" he snapped. "Be that way! When you're ready to talk, come and find me but don't tell me nothing's wrong, I don't believe you!" He stormed out of the room, tears beginning to fall from his eyes, and slammed the door behind him while Gil went back to looking out of the window.

* * *

Arthur was just on his way back to the room when Matthew almost ran him over in the corridor and he grabbed the Canadian by the shoulders to look at his tear-stained face.

"What's the matter, lad?" he asked.

"Gil!" Matthew blurted out. "There's something wrong but he won't talk to me about it. He just keeps saying he's 'fine' but I know he's not!" Arthur pulled Matthew into a hug and patted his back.

"There, there, don't fret, lad," he soothed. "He's probably just stressed about the UN decision. He'll be back to normal in no time, you'll see."

"But we've got no time," Matthew sobbed. "The UN's going to hand him over, I just know it. Tomorrow, I'm going to lose him!" Arthur hugged Matthew tight.

"It will all work out," he reassured. "I promise! Just don't worry about Gil, he'll be fine."

Matthew wished he could believe that.

* * *

Matthew had arranged to stay at the hotel so he could spend as much time with Gil as he could but here he was, by himself, because his boyfriend seemed to want to be alone. It was not what Matthew had planned and he just felt like crying. He hated waiting for the UN's decision too, it was like being in a hospital, waiting for a loved one to die.

Alfred offered to stay with him but Matthew just wanted to be alone and he sat drinking whiskey, despite the fact that he hated the stuff. But it was stronger than beer and Matthew just wanted to reach a happy state of oblivion as fast as he could. He was on his third glass when there was a knock on his door and he opened it. Outside, stood Gil with an apologetic expression on his face.

"Birdie, I'm sorry about earlier," he said. "I ….wasn't my awesome self!" Matthew stood to one-side and Gilbert stepped in. Matthew shut the door.

"Why wouldn't you talk to me?" he asked. "I just wanted you to talk but you were so distant..."

"Ja," Gilbert replied, rubbing the back of his head. "I have no excuses and it was unawesome of me. I just didn't feel like myself at that moment, I didn't mean to reject you. I'm sorry!" Gilbert held out his arms and Matthew moved into them as Gilbert gave him the reassuring hug he had craved earlier.

"Ich liebe dich, Birdie _(I love you, Birdie)_ ," he whispered.

"Je t'aime aussi _(I love_ _you_ _too)_ ," Matthew whispered back. Gil loosened his arms enough to be able to place his lips on Matthew's and Matthew kissed him back. As the kiss became deeper and more passionate, they moved toward the bed.

* * *

Next morning, Matthew woke remembering how he fell asleep in Gilbert's arms and reached out to the other side of the bed for Gil, only to find it empty. He sat up and look round but there was no sign of Gil and Matthew wondered why Gil had left before he woke. If he was feeling cynical, Matthew might have thought that Gil just come to his room for a night of passion, just in case this was his last night of freedom but Matthew could not believe that Gil would be like that, Maybe he left in case any one came to his room. Matthew could just imagine Alfred or Arthur's face if they found out Gilbert had stayed the night and as for Francis …...

He got out of bed to shower and change then he went looking for Gilbert to go get some breakfast and he went along to Arthur's room where Gil was staying. Matthew wondered how Gil explained his absence last night.

Arthur opened the door to Matthew's knock and let him in. Alfred, Francis and Lars were already in there but there was no sign of Gilbert.

"Where's Gil?" he asked. The others looked confused.

"I haven't seen him since last night, bro," Alfred replied. "Ya don't think he's made a run for it, do ya?" Matthew wondered if that was true, if Gilbert had made his escape. He hoped so but he wished Gil had told him what he had planned.

"No, he hasn't," Arthur replied. "He stayed with Ludwig last night. He'll be back soon." So that's how Gilbert explained it. Matthew wondered if Ludwig was aware that Gil was supposed to be with him last night.

"When will the UN let us know their decision?" Lars asked.

"Just before noon," Arthur said. "But I think we all know what the decision will be."

"Mon Dieu!" Francis exclaimed. "Are we really going to hand Gilbert over to Ivan?"

"I doubt we'll have a choice," Arthur replied. "I don't like it either but I don't think we can prevent it."

"Maybe Gil should run while he can," Matthew said in his usual quiet tone.

"Nein, Birdie!" Everyone turned to see Gilbert and Ludwig standing in the doorway. "I've run for long enough. It's time to face up to everything. I made mein bruder worry for two years so I think it's better that he knows where I am."

"In Ivan's clutches!"

"It might not come to that, Birdie," Gil replied. "Have a little faith."

* * *

The UN Decision arrived after they returned from breakfast, unwelcome but expected. The UN was not going to risk another war so soon after the last one, especially one that could be so devastating. So, to avoid tension and diplomatic disharmony, it was decided that Gilbert should be handed over to Ivan and Ivan was at the hotel room door barely a minute after the decision came down.

"Time to go, East Germany," he smiled. "You'll love your new home, da?" Matthew stood in front of Gilbert and began to fiercely face Ivan down.

"I don't give a damn about the UN decision," he said, adamantly. "Gilbert's not going with you!"

"Even your boss agreed, little Matvey," Ivan continued to smile. "East Germany is mine. If you interfere, you will have to answer to the UN."

"He's right, Birdie," Gil replied, shifting Matthew out of his way. "If you oppose this, your country will be in trouble with the UN and it could lead to war. I have to go with him, Birdie, there's no other choice!" Matthew wrapped his arms around Gilbert's waist and held him tight.

"I don't want to lose you!" he wept and Gilbert put his arms around Matthew.

"You won't," he replied. "I promise!" He let go of Matthew and reached into his hair where Gilbird was nestling, took the little bird off his head and handed him to Matthew. "Take care of Gilbird for me?" Tears crawled down Matthew's face as he gently held Gilbird in his cupped hands. Gilbert gave Matthew a soft kiss.

"It won't be forever," he said, confidently. "Wait for me, Birdie!" Matthew gave a sob and nodded. Gilbert turned to Ivan.

"This is going to be a long journey," he said. "Is it all right if I use the bathroom first?"

"Da," Ivan replied. "But don't take too long, comrade. I would hate for something to happen if you should _be a while_." He took a meaningful stare at Matthew, making the others take a protective stance around the Canadian nation. Gilbert glared at him then went into the bathroom.

"You better treat him well, Ivan," Matthew warned.

"Da," Ivan agreed. "As long as he's obedient, I will treat him very well. Don't worry, Matvey. East Germany will have my very special attention." Matthew did not like the way Ivan said that.

In the bathroom, the toilet flushed and there was the sound of running water.

"You know the conditions, Ivan," Arthur warned. "You have to bring Gilbert to every World Meeting and we can have a conversation without your presence."

"Da," Ivan replied. "As long as East Germany doesn't accidentally _disappear_ during one of your conversations. If so, the country he was speaking to will be held responsible, da?"

"Yes," Arthur said. "We know and so does Gil." The sound of running water stopped and, after a moment, Gil came out.

"Let's go, East Germany," Ivan replied and Gil walked past everyone, even his brother but stopped at Matthew.

"Everything will be fine," he said and stroked Matthew's cheek. Then he left with Ivan.

Matthew began to sob. He could not help it, his heart hurt too much to hold it in and the other nations came forward to comfort the distraught Canadian. Even Gilbird flew from Matthew's hands to his shoulder and rubbed his feathers against Matthew's cheek.

"It'll be okay, bro," Alfred hugged his sobbing brother. "I'm gonna do everything I can to get Gil back faster for ya. I won't let him stay in that psycho commie's hands a minute more than I have to."

"We'll all do whatever we can, mon cher," Francis agreed. "For you and Gilbert!"

"Including me," Lars promised. "We'll get him out, I swear!"

"Don't despair, Canada," Ludwig said with a rare smile. "That annoying bruder of mine will be back before you know it."

"Yes, chin up, lad," Arthur agreed. "It's going to work out fine!" And Matthew felt arms hugging from the front, the sides and the back and sank into their comfort.

* * *

 _9_ _h_ _November, 1989 …..._

They had been waiting for this moment for forty years and a lot had happened in those four decades. Ivan had kept his word about allowing East Germany to have time alone with Matthew, Alfred, Arthur, Francis and, occasionally Lars. Ivan wondered why they said nothing about the punishments he gave East Germany for his 'insolence', even though Ivan warned him not to. He could not say disobedience because East Germany did everything Ivan told him to do but he did it without response as if Ivan was not worth it and Ivan would not tolerate such disrespect so he punished East Germany for it but even that was not as satisfying as he thought it would be. East Germany took the punishments which increased in severity in an effort to get a response but it was like East Germany did not care whether he was punished or not. Ivan wondered if he had broken East Germany's spirit when he separated him from Canada.

In 1961, The Berlin Wall went up, making Gilbert's release less likely but soon, there was international condemnation of the wall and calls for the two halves of Germany to be reunited. Now, finally, the calls were being answered as an electrified crowd milled around the concrete wall, defaced with graffiti, people climbing on the top and began chiselling away at the concrete blocks with pickaxes and hammer and chisels with the people chanting and then the cheer as the first section fell, the first step to unifying Germany.

Ludwig stood watching as more piece of the wall were brought down and removed. With him stood Feliciano and Kiku as the ban against the countries being together had long been lifted and also with them stood Arthur, Alfred, Francis, Lars and Matthew as this pivotal moment in history unfolded and pieces of the wall were handed out to people while the last barrier between the two halves was taken down forever.

Matthew was looking out for one person in the crowd in particular as people began to come over from the Eastern side and, for several minutes, there was no sign. And there he was! The shock of white hair among a crowd of blondes, brunettes and some red-heads. There he was! Finally, it was over.

"Bruder!" Ludwig shouted and Gil's head turned to look over at them and he made his way to them. From the other side of the now breached wall. Ivan watched the reunion between the German brothers and between lovers as Matthew embraced Gil while the other nations congratulated Gil on his freedom. The group turned and walked away while Ivan continued to watch them. Never mind, there was always next time.

* * *

The group walked through the streets of, what was for now, simply West Berlin, making their way to Ludwig's house with Feliciano gushing about Gil's return.

"Ve~ This is fantastico!" he exclaimed. "When we get back to Luddy's house, I'm going to make lots and lots of pasta and we can have lots of wine and beer and get really drunk and …." Feli went on and on and everyone just let him ramble, making small talk with each other until they reach Ludwig's house but instead of going inside, Ludwig took them around to the garden. Then Gil turned to Arthur.

"Is it time to rest now?" he asked. Arthur nodded.

"You've earn your rest," he replied. " _Revertere in terram!_ (Return to the Earth!)" Feliciano screamed and Kiku cried out in surprise when Gil's appearance faded and his body collapsed in a pile of wood, mud and string with a small tuft of white hair. Then a pair of arms wrapped around Matthew's shoulders from behind.

"Welcome back, Birdie," the real Gil said.

* * *

 _Forty years ago earlier ..._

Matthew wept as all the nations hugged him but the most comforting were the arms that wrapped around him from behind.

"Why are you crying, Birdie?" Gil's voice whispered in his ear. Matthew gasped and turned to see Gil grinning at him as Gilbird flew back into his owner's hair and Matthew threw himself into Gil's arms.

"What the Hell ...!" Alfred exclaimed and looked at the door he had just seen Gil go through. "If he's ..." Alfred pointed at Gil. "Then who ...?" He pointed at the door.

"That was a _magice hominem_ ," Arthur replied. "A figure created from nature and animated by magic with a tuft of Gil's hair to create the illusion of Gil's appearance. I never intended to hand Gil over so I brought in the UN to buy time for me to create the figure. The figure will take any instruction but it's not precise but, with luck, it will fool Ivan. I'm sorry we didn't tell you, we didn't want Ivan to guess that there was something going on if something showed in any of your faces. The only ones who knew were Gilbert, Ludwig and myself."

"While we were at breakfast," Gil said. "Ludwig took the fake me and hid him in the bathroom and we changed places when I went in there. Ivan was none the wiser."

"I was the one who took him from our room to Ludwig's, that was who you met when you came back from Parliament Hill, Matthew," Arthur replied. "You saw him before I could remove him. That's why Gilbert seemed so distant to you. The hominem had no instructions so he just gave non-descript answers and I told Gil what happened. I hope he made you feel better about that." Matthew blushed at how Gil had made him 'feel'.

"But it means Gil will have to stay out of sight," Arthur replied. "If Ivan finds out we tricked him, there'll be hell to pay!"

"He can stay here!" Matthew exclaimed, excitedly now that Gil was safe from Ivan. "My house is out in the suburbs and I don't get many visitors. He should be safe there." Matthew could not believe how his life had changed within a few minutes. He had gone from losing the one he loved to having him permanently in his life. He wanted to cry again, this time with joy.

"I like that plan, Birdie," Gil purred into Matthew's ear. Alfred slapped Arthur on his back almost sending him across the room.

"Dude, you really came through!" he exclaimed while Arthur tried to regain his balance.

"Oui, Angleterre," he agreed. "For once, you did not mess up your magic."

"Yes," Arthur snapped. "Maybe the next time I try to turn you into a frog, it'll work!"

"Well done," Lars was impressed. "Gil stays free, Matthew's happy and there's no threat of war. This could not work out better."

"Danke, Arthur," Ludwig said, with feeling. "I don't know how I could have handled the idea of Gilbert in Ivan's hands. I might not get to see him so much with him in Canada but I know he's safe here."

"Don't worry, West," Gil replied. "One day, our country will be back together. It can't stay split in half forever."

"Ja," Ludwig said. "But what happens to you when it's reunited?"

* * *

 _Back to 1989..._

"You mean that Gilbert was never in Ivan's hands?" Kiku asked.

"No," Arthur replied. "The hominein took his place and Ivan never knew the difference or if he did, just thought Gil had changed because of the circumstances. Which ever it was, it worked."

"Let's hope Ivan never finds that out," Lars commented.

"Nothing he can do about it, dude," Alfred replied. "Germany's unified. He can't stop that now."

"What happens now?" Francis asked. "With Germany unified, will Gilbert finally die?"

"I've taken care of that," Matthew replied. "As of now, Gil is the personification of New Prussia, a mirconation in Ontorio. Gil won't be dying any time soon, I'll see to that."

"Do I have an awesome boyfriend?" Gil said, cuddling Matthew from behind. "Or do I have an awesome boyfriend?" And he turned Matthew so he could kiss him. Matthew smiled at his boyfriend. They had had forty wonderful years together and they were still as in love as they had been when they first met on a snow night in Canada. A night on which they were both lost and found each other.

They would never be lost again!

 **Did I tug on your heartstrings? Play with your minds a little? I hope so! (Evil grin) Magice Hominein is Latin for _magically created man_ , however there is no such thing, just something I made up. I had actually planned for Gilbert to be stuck with Ivan and have a reunion with Matthew at the fall of the Berlin Wall but you all begged me so sweetly for Gil not to end up in Ivan's clutches that I acquised and had Arthur use his magic to save Gil from that fate. And I've taken Kingdomkeepers77 suggestion for Gil's life after reunification. Hope you like.**

 **To HetaRosFangirl – I always reply to those who take the time to review :) Whether by PM or at the end of the next chapter I upload. And you're welcome! And the pain is finally over! XD**

 **To Dane2811 – Thank you! Your praise made my day! XD**

 **Well, that's the end of this tale, I'm afraid :'( but I'm working on more stories but I won't upload until they're finished as uploading stories as I write them has driven my stress levels up DX. I still have at least one chapter left on the Heartbeat Rescue Me story arc and after that, a Spamano Heartbeat one-shot so look out for those. I'll try to write some other one-shots as ideas occur.**

 **Till then,**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**


End file.
